Not Alone
by RavenRose8
Summary: A quiet life, that's all she wanted for herself to forget the horrors of the fighting but sometimes that's not something you can have. But when someone red with tears arrives at your door, should you turn them away? Or show that they are not alone?
1. Chapter 1

**Not Alone**

 **Chapter 1-**

 _Slowly fading away_

 _You're lost and so afraid_

 _Where is the hope in a world so cold_

 _Looking for a distant light_

 _Someone who could save a life_

 _You're living in fear that no one will hear your cries_

 _Can you save me now- Not Alone by Red._

* * *

A quiet life away from everything, that's all she wanted nowadays. A peaceful life, she had it for a good few years but as they say, good things never last.

Ruby Rose, the Red Reaper who with her team of Huntresses stopped a coup led by a human proxy using the White Fang as her troops. They fought alongside the Atlas Military, with Ruby striking down many a Faunus and human alike as both fought on either side of the battles.

And while Ruby had her team behind her fighting she was the one to finish the war by killing the leader, Salam and while not public knowledge they only discovered the location of her main base of operations by two defectors.

For their work in stopping the war the pair were given a full pardon and Ruby even got along with one of them well but while her teammates, namely Yang and Weiss drank in the fame happily, Blake not so much but she sucked it up to advance Faunus rights.

Ruby however held a different of all the fame given to them, she hated the looks she was given in the street nor did she like the way they always had special treatment when going out.

So, Ruby did what she did best, she ran. She ran away from it all. Giving up the life of a Huntress and killing Grimm, although most Grimm had been killed, and people so she chose a different kind of life. At least that was the way others saw it.

She chose the path of giving life by becoming a doctor. Her high intelligence meaning she could do almost anything so she became a doctor who specialises in pregnancy and those preparing to give birth and being there for the birth to deliver the baby, though she still did most other tasks as well.

It was a life she enjoyed heavily, having her own small clinic in Patch and it was surprising how little people noticed who she was when she changed how she looked, even subtly.

She had grown her hair out so now instead of her well known short hair she had long hair now with the red tips much more prominent.

Her silver eyes became slightly hidden behind her hair that would cover the tops of her eyes but she also wore a pair of half rimmed glasses as well, and with deep red lipstick on her lips as standard now it meant she wasn't as obvious who she was.

More so was the fact that she had left the cloak behind now and instead an entirely different outfit with her white lab coat over the top of the outfit.

She kept in close contact with a couple people, namely Blake who throughout the fighting she had befriended and became much closer to her than Weiss and even her own sister as the siblings seemed to grow apart.

In turn with befriending Blake, she befriended her girlfriend Winter Schnee who she got along with surprisingly well and on occasion would meet up whenever either of them were in town.

She hadn't spoken to her step-sister or Weiss for several years, she had left so suddenly and without any explanation to anyone that even though she lived on Patch near her uncle and step father, not even they knew she lived there and was lucky enough to avoid them.

Her sudden and unexpected vanishing act caused speculation in the media as there was no sightings and with help from the school she studied medicine in such a way that meant that no one knew.

Ruby ignored all the speculations, even if a couple got close to the truth but she never told anyone her reasons for suddenly vanishing, she simply couldn't.

Her look had sharply changed from what she wore when she went to school and during the fighting. No longer that young, and innocent child people thought her to be.

Gone was her red cloak, now replaced with a white lab coat while working. Next, she had a black skirt on with tights that reached up to her upper thighs alongside black raised boots. Next came a long-sleeved cotton blouse which had an almost window like part which revealed some of her cleavage.

A black corset was placed over the top and a short red cloak was wrapped around her shoulders while she had leather bands wrapped loosely around her upper arms and going underneath her armpits to cross on her back over her blouse, normally a backpack was there but currently she had no such thing on.

On her wrists were leather bracelets that reached just below her elbow, alongside black leather riding gloves she would wear but currently they were on her desk next to her.

Black boots with red tread underneath, that reached up to just below her knee and were strapped up along the boot. She was no longer armed, at least visibly but habits were hard to shake so she had a small dagger hidden at the small of her back, underneath her corset.

Around her neck was a thin black choker, with intricate designs woven throughout as they were a sharp mixture of roses, snowflakes all woven into the leather around her neck.

And underneath her blouse, it was easy to spot a green and red tattoo that disappeared up her arm, only faint hints could be seen.

Now, sitting at her clinic near the end of the day of a Thursday night, she was finishing up on paperwork for the day when her receptionist knocked on her door.

"Dr Rose, I've got a new patient here for you." Her receptionist, Naomi said.

"Has she got an appointment?" Ruby asked, already knowing that whoever it was didn't.

"No, she hasn't, but she says she knows you. I'm unsure though as she's wearing a hood and sunglasses." Naomi said, sounding slightly worried.

"Did she give you a name?" Ruby asked, having put her paperwork down now.

"Um she said her name was Neo." Naomi replied.

Ruby seemed to freeze for a second before recovering expertly to hide behind her doctor's mask. "Give me a minute then send her in." Ruby replied as the other woman closed the door.

As soon as the door closed she went to a draw on her desk, although the woman seemed changed when she defected to the other side with Emerald. She couldn't be too careful so she grabbed her weapons she kept hidden while in the office.

A second dagger and a pistol were hidden away, the dagger inside a draw while the pistol was underneath her desk in a holster attached to the underside of the desk. She was sure it was alright but she hated being unprepared.

Taking the dagger into her hands she waited until she heard the knock at her door, "Come in." She called out.

Entering almost sheepishly Neo removed her hood and sunglasses to reveal red, puffy eyes and slightly frazzled, multi-coloured hair. "I'm sorry, it was rather a long flight to Patch." Neo said softly, stopping just before Ruby's desk.

"Have a seat." Ruby said, replying in a calmer voice than what she expected as she took in Neo's appearance.

Neo smiled in reply, but it was a tense smile as she sat down awkwardly.

"What's happened?" Ruby asked, gently placing the blade down into her boot.

"I um, had some problems recently. I wanted some help with certain things, and well I've heard you're the best. And please don't blame Blake and Winter, I was begging them to tell me where you were." Neo replied.

Unsure what compelled her to do it but she said, "Why don't you come to my place? We can talk more privately there." Ruby said, putting the other information away for later use.

"No. I can't impose, if it's too late I'll come back tomorrow." Neo suggested, putting her hands out in front of her.

"It's fine, really. You've only just gotten to Patch, haven't you? I bet you haven't got a hotel yet either." Ruby replied kindly.

Blushing at the remark, knowing both were true and being caught out by Ruby on this topic. Neo looked down in shame.

"I thought so. Come on, I don't live too far away." Ruby replied, standing up as she removed her weapons and placed them into her bag before taking her jacket and motorcycle helmet.

"I see you're prepared." Neo replied, changing the topic.

"Something that's never left me since my Huntress days. Here." Ruby said, handing the bike helmet to Neo. "I haven't got a spare."

"I never thought you'd be one to have a bike, I thought that was more your sister." Neo commented without thinking but she saw a flash of something flicker across Ruby's face before it was hidden again.

"Well there's a lot you don't know about me it seems." Ruby replied calmly.

When the pair had defected Ruby alongside Ironwood and Ozpin interviewed both Emerald and Neo, while at first Neo remained mute until Ruby attempted to speak to her alone as they were the same age, surprisingly it worked and she got Neo to talk.

She spent days with the woman talking with her learning everything she could, and at one point helping her fit in a little at the school, which was used as a base, but as soon as she had killed Salam and the war ended, Ruby became reclusive.

She avoided Neo and pretty much everyone involved with the war, losing more and more time inside her room lost inside books or other documents recovered from the White Fang and Salam.

Even going as far to avoid her team by requesting to have her own room, which Ozpin granted so she could have remained locked inside for days at a time pouring over the documents.

In the end, she had packed up everything she owned, taken copies of some of the documents and left. No one even realised this until a week without anyone seeing Ruby and her room being locked.

Yang broke the door down only to find a note saying a single word, 'Sorry' This meaning wasn't lost on anyone as she vanished off the face of Remnant.

Neo and Emerald both became lost when Ruby had vanished as she was the one helping them to fit in, luckily Winter Schnee took over for Ruby when she heard what was happening and got them to fit in easily once more.

How did Ruby know all this? Because when she first started speaking to Blake again that was one of the first things she learnt from the Faunus.

Arriving outside the building and going to the side Neo saw Ruby's bike, it was a black Ducati 1098 with dark red highlights mixed into the colours. However, the silver rose and scythe symbol on the side stood out the most.

"My own little guilty pleasure." Ruby said as her reason for it but Neo heard something else in the ton, how it was slightly different making her think that she was lying.

"It's so nice. I've never been on a bike before." Neo commented.

"Well come on then." Ruby stated as she climbed onto the bike, offering her hand to help Neo while leaning the bike down a little for the shorter girl.

"You can hold onto the back, so you go with the bike and don't fall off." Ruby commented as she started up the bike.

With the helmet, firmly on her head, instead of holding onto the back she hugged Ruby around the stomach and leaned into her saying, "I feel safer like this." Neo commented teasingly.

Ruby didn't comment as she revved up her bike before pulling away. Smiling Ruby accelerated a little more before leaning back and raising her wheel up into the air as they drove along.

Neo screamed out in surprise as she wasn't expecting Ruby to do that and made her hold on tightly until Ruby brought both wheels down to the ground. Hitting the laughing woman Neo blushed as she realised how loudly she had screamed out.

She held on tightly to Ruby for the rest of the journey as she seemed to go at high speeds all through the small town.

What felt like almost an hour driving was only a few minutes as Ruby made record time back to her home.

Ruby's home turned out to be a single house that was raised off the ground with a wooden staircase and wooden porch area before entering the house itself.

Ruby parked her bike securely underneath in a small hut before helping Neo off the bike and leading her upstairs.

"This is a bit out of the way." Neo commented as she noticed they were near the forests edge.

Ruby just shrugged the comment off with a simple response, "I rather like the quiet the forest affords me." Ruby stated.

She didn't ask any more questions as they entered the building, where Neo could see Ruby's modest home.

It seemed everything was kept to a minimum, with there only being a single leather couch and chair in the living room and an average sized TV, there wasn't any other decorations on the walls either.

"Can I have a look around?" Neo asked.

"Of course, would you like a drink or anything?" Ruby asked politely.

"I'm fine, thank you." Neo replied.

"Ok. I'm going to cook dinner. Is chicken salad ok?" Ruby asked.

"That's fine, thank you. I'm sorry to intrude on you." Neo stated.

"It's ok, well than explore wherever you want in the place." Ruby said, going through one of the doors to which she guessed was the kitchen.

 **A/N**

 **So this is my new story. Clearly. It's already finished and I'm not sure how I'll be uploading it quite yet but we'll see.**

 **Not much to say but today's my birthday and i thought it would be a nice time to release this but other then that this will be AU as you can clearly see and the endgame will be Ruby and Neo together.**

 **Not much more to say but i hope you like it and please review if you feel so inclined but otherwise until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Not alone-Chapter 2.**

Deciding to leave that for last, she went through a different door and was happy to discover that it was Ruby's bedroom.

This was more decorated than what she had seen so far, there was a double bed dominating most the room but alongside a wooden wardrobe and desk with a small light on the top and loads of papers dotting all over it.

There were a few pictures up on the walls, one of a black rose while another was a picture of Ruby dressed as she was now, and Blake and Winter all together, somewhere Neo didn't recognise.

There was a bookshelf filled with books next to the desk as well, leaning closer to them she read some of the titles and surprised at the broad range of topics they had.

Looking around the room further she discovered another door and guessed that was Ruby's bathroom so she left the room and went to another of the doors. She was welcomed to a second bathroom and a spare bedroom as well, which even had some different clothes inside which she could only guess as Blake's.

The last room she entered was something completely different to the others though, opening the door it was almost like a museum in a way.

It was a large training room, that was clearly used by Ruby to keep her skills up and to practise. But around the walls of the entire room were weapons of all sorts around it all.

But Neo recognised the weapons, they were rifles, pistols and blades of different types. And Neo spotted Ruby's beloved Crescent Rose, folded up and it brought back Neo's memory of the last time Neo had truly seen Ruby fight.

In one corner of the room, a suit of armour seemed just thrown in a heap in the corner and Neo could see a thin layer of dust.

"Green light people." Ruby called out, she was older now. Twenty years old and finished schooling but still lived there. Having nowhere else to truly go.

Walking over to the rear ramp, Ruby opened it up and allowing light and sound to penetrate the aircraft and they could all hear the gunfire.

Inside the aircraft were the strike team made up of, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Neo, Emerald and Winter. In their normal outfits but now with a backpack on, which was a jump pack to allow them the ability move around quickly and freely.

Next came the masks they all had in their hands ready to be put on for the jump. And each of them had weapons and ammo alongside their regular weapons, given to them by the Atlas military.

"Anyone want to say a few words?" Yang asked playfully, trying to lighten the mood.

"Let's end this. Green light has been given. Let's go." Ruby said, cutting off anyone who wanted to reply.

Everyone put their masks on and went to the ramp, jumping out one after the other with Ruby jumping last. Her cloak bellowing out behind her, her body covered in armour and just weapons of all sorts.

"You know; I didn't actually expect you to discover this room so quickly." Ruby said, sounding amused from behind Neo.

Neo turned around, seeing that Ruby had moved her fringe that had been covering half her face to behind her ear and she now truly noticed what Ruby was wearing on her face.

"You're wearing glasses. When did you start doing that?" Neo asked, sounding stunned as she knew that Ruby never had issues with her eyesight.

"It was soon after I left, it helps blend in a little more but also keeps me…grounded." Ruby responded with a small smile, as she seemed to struggle with what to say. "Dinners ready." She added, turning around and Neo followed Ruby through the house to the dining room.

The pair ate quietly, catching up on what they had missed since being apart. Ruby was kept well informed about current events but not so much about what Neo herself had been up to.

Over the few years they had been separated that Neo had started teaching martial arts at Beacon, now that it had been cleared and Ozpin had taken over once more.

"I'm sure you don't have many students there now." Ruby commented as she sat there watching Neo eat, or rather just push around her food after a few bites.

"Not really. There isn't that many now, but it hasn't stopped them. There are still some Grimm around, even if it's only a handful." Neo said.

Ever since Ruby had killed Salam and the large assault on her hideout in the Vacuo deserts, hidden on the corner of the continent and underneath constant storms. The large assault had been headed by Ruby and her team all together alongside the Atlas military and other Hunters and Huntresses.

It was all out war as Grimm and mutated Human-Grimm creatures that were once members of the White Fang. It seemed after Salam was killed alongside the Grimm dragon, the number of Grimm in the world diminished.

It wasn't to the point where Hunters and Huntresses were not needed, but as the threats were less and less, not as many people wished to become one. Although they sustained heavy losses in the fighting.

"That is true, I always hear about some attacks happening, even in the local town. I help out when they attack, but quickly fade back once it's over." Ruby said, and seeing that Neo wasn't going to eat anymore she simply smiled and took the food away.

Moving back to the living room and sitting on the couch, Ruby decided to broach the main topic. "So, I don't wish to pry, but I feel that I need to ask. Your sudden appearance in Patch, the fact that you came to me to speak to me and the…state you were in. May I ask what happened?" Ruby asked softly, her voice calm and making sure she didn't sound demanding at all.

"I…Did you hear? Roman…he escaped." Neo said softly, her voice shaking as she spoke.

"I didn't. Have you seen him? Did he hurt you?" Ruby asked quickly, slowly moving closer to Neo as if to inspect her for injuries.

"He…I…he…" Neo attempted to speak but just burst out crying, and Ruby immediately gathered the smaller girl into her arms, rubbing soothing circles on the girls back.

Neither woman knew how long it had been, but slowly Neo calmed down to the point where she was almost asleep but at the same time too awake to really sleep, her mind racing.

"Why did you come to me sweetie?" Ruby asked softly, feeling the tears having dried and the sobbing stopped.

"I…I think I might be pregnant." Neo said shakily, her voice struggling to stay level.

Ruby didn't pry, nor allow her mind to wander too far on possible reasons, now wanting to guess and maybe just hoping. "Why do you think that dear?" Ruby asked softly, continuing the soft motions with her hand.

"I…I'm late…it's been two weeks and…" Neo explained, trailing off.

"I see. But why did you come to me? I'm sure there are plenty of doctors closer to you, even some at Beacon." Ruby asked, unsure why Neo would go out of her way so much, especially as she never told anyone but four people what she was doing.

"I, I overheard Ozpin…he was speaking to Blake, they were talking about you…that you were in Patch and well…what exactly you did now." Neo explained, unsure as she felt Ruby freeze momentarily before continuing.

"I see. But again, why me?" Ruby asked, still unsure.

"I couldn't trust anyone else…I can't…you're one of the only ones I trust…it took me a week alone to convince Blake and Winter just to tell me where your practise was…and well, I don't feel safe." Neo stated, her voice barely audible at the last comment.

Ruby heard it, but chose not to comment on it quite yet, deciding she'd discover what she meant at another point.

"I haven't got anything with me to check…at least not traditionally…if you wish to know, I can easily enough find out for you, though it's a little…weird." Ruby explained, attempting to slightly explain it to Neo.

"What are you talking about?" Neo asked, confused at what Ruby was attempting to say.

"Do you remember during the fighting, my eyes glowing and the power I wielded?" Ruby asked.

"Of course, you were practically unstoppable, weaker Grimm fell to your look alone, and then the Maiden power you wielded was brutal against them all." Neo commented, remembering just how easily Ruby's power would turn the tide and just how easily Ruby fought with it all.

"Yes…I discovered a new use for it…it's partly why I wear so many things to ground myself." Ruby explained, "I'm the Spring Maiden. Some believe it is the season of new life, maybe that's why I chose this profession. I can sense life forms, in a way. I'm able to feel babies in the womb, I use traditional methods normally but sometimes…sometimes it takes a special touch." Ruby explained, "If you'd allow me, I would use my powers…I promise no harm will be done, I swear it." Ruby said quietly, her voice was strong and promised strongly.

"Do it." Neo said, hugging Ruby tightly.

"Alright, would you mind laying down for me please?" Ruby asked softly, and Neo laid down on the couch while Ruby moved to sit on the floor next to the couch.

"Could I lift your top? Only a little bit, I promise." Ruby said, and Neo just nodded her consent as Ruby gently lifted Neo's top to expose her stomach.

Removing her glasses, Neo saw Ruby's eyes start to glow slightly as she raised her hands over Neo's stomach, gently lowering them onto her stomach.

Neo shivered slightly as she felt Ruby's hands on her stomach, not because of cold hands though, but an entirely different reason.

Ruby noticed a few bruises but chose not to comment on them just yet, she had a few ideas but didn't want to cause more distress to Neo.

With her eyes, glowing, the glow steadily moved along to her hands and after a few seconds Ruby moved her hands away and the glow stopped. "It's positive. Three weeks." Ruby said softly, and at her words Neo just burst into tears.

All Ruby could do was to hold onto the crying woman as she sobbed her heart out. Feeling helpless, eventually Neo seemed to just wear herself out and Ruby felt her breathing steady out, though still hiccupping.

Ruby closed her eyes as she let her powers spread out around her body and around Neo, it had a calming effect on Neo as she seemed to relax a little more. Tiredly, Neo opened her eyes.

"Hey sweetie, I'm going to take you into my bed and change you into something more comfortable, is that alright?" Ruby asked softly, keeping her voice low and soothing.

"Ok." Neo said tiredly, leaning her head onto Ruby's shoulder.

Easily lifting the woman, Ruby got Neo's legs wrapped around her, while Neo lazily relaxed against her.

Walking upstairs, she took Neo into her own room and carefully laid her down onto the bed and started to remove her clothes, leaving her in her underwear before putting some shorts and a baggy t-shirt onto her.

She took note of several marks and bruises on Neo's body, being careful to avoid them as she dressed her and tucked her into the bed.

As she went to get changed herself in the same sort of clothes she heard a whimper come from Neo. Moving over to her in a flash, she heard Neo mumbling and stretching out towards empty space.

"Ruby…help me…Ruby." Neo mumbled, already in a dream it seemed and somewhat in pain.

Unsure what compelled her to do so, Ruby climbed into the bed with Neo, pulling the woman against her chest as she gently stroked her hair, and soon she started to calm down.

* * *

"You answer it." Winter Schnee said to her girlfriend, Blake Belladonna. Both women were staring at the phone in front of them on the table that was ringing loudly.

"No, you do it. I answered last time." Blake shot back, taking a step away from the phone.

"Oh for…" Winter said, picking up the phone and answering it, glaring at her girlfriend who only put her trench coat on.

"Hello Ruby, how are you doing?" Winter asked sweetly.

"Don't 'hello Ruby' me, how long have you know Roman had escaped?" Ruby said, her voice was calm and almost no emotion present.

"Shit." Blake mumbled, hearing what Ruby was like. Knowing that she was pissed off when she was calm like this.

"Um, I'd say about four weeks." Winter replied hesitantly.

"A month…a month. Right...I know you're here on the Island. You have five minutes to be in my office." Ruby replied before she hung up and not allowed a response.

"So, on a scale of one to ten, how pissed do you think she is?" Blake asked sarcastically.

"I'd say one hundred." Winter replied, sighing as she pulled her boots on and grabbed Blake's hand to head to Ruby's office.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So not too much to say once more, though I have a request and a question. Firstly, when would you like to see updates? Weekly or bi-weekly? Do note that I have nothing to go out after this for the moment but I am working on my Mass Effect-RWBY crossover story which is coming along nicely and there's several decisions I want to ask opinions on for that but none at this point I can ask as I'm not at that point quite yet. But yeah, weekly or bi-weekly?**

 **The request is simple really, smut stories. Are people interested in that? Or in stories containing smut? Also, are there any really good ones you've read? Like no the almost silly ones but I mean good, well written ones that are well good. Especially ones with RubyxNeo in there. If so could you, please leave a review with the name/link (link is much nicer for me) or PM me if you'd like.**

 **That's pretty much it for me, so until next time please review but otherwise until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-**

She had pushed back all her appointments from that morning to later in the day, alongside asking Neo to come by her office a little later as well because she wanted to make sure she was alright.

She had put her glasses back on and hid her face, or at least part of it with her head and made sure to keep it that way.

Four minutes and thirty-three seconds later, her door opened and in walked Blake and Winter together, taking a seat in front of Ruby's desk.

"So…where should we start exactly?" Ruby asked the pair, glaring at them both.

"Um…depends, how much do you know?" Winter asked tentatively.

"I know Roman has escaped prison. I also know that Neo arrived at my office yesterday evening, in quite a bad way and she was in tears when I put her to bed." Ruby stated.

"Is Neo ok?" Blake asked immediately, worried about the woman.

"She's pregnant. Once I confirmed it for her, she burst into tears and I had calm her down. I have my hunch on how but I'll confirm that later. Currently, I want to know why you didn't tell me about Roman? Or about Neo looking for me, to the point she was begging you." Ruby said.

"You made it clear you wanted to be alone and away from anything from the past. We didn't think it was right." Winter said.

"You should have told me the first time she brought it up, just because I wanted to get away from it doesn't mean I won't help people in need…She's got bruises all over her body." Ruby said, revealing that last little bit of information at the end.

"Bruises? What?" Blake immediately asked.

"I'm not sure exactly, but she's got them all over her body. I have my hunches. Now, tell me about Roman. He escaped a month ago, correct?" Ruby asked, changing the topic.

"Yes, he escaped from the prison with help from some remaining White Fang members, we're unsure currently on why and the how. We're pretty sure they're all gone." Blake explained.

"There not, some are still around. I've had several attacks over the last five years I've been away. White Fang members, or ex members looking at some form of payback. But I digress, why wasn't I informed about his escape?" Ruby asked.

"We didn't want to worry you, and we thought you would be safe from him." Winter answered.

"I was the one who put him away, he'll hold some sort of grudge against me, it's clear to see." Ruby said, leaning on her desk. "When did Neo start acting weirdly?" Ruby asked.

"Um, I'd say two, three weeks ago, Why?" Winter answered, being the closest as she would normally be at Beacon.

"Right. Thank you. As long as Neo is happy I'll explain it to you tonight." Ruby said, smiling for the first time since the duo entered the room.

"Tonight? What's happening tonight?" Blake asked, confused about the situation.

"Oh, I forgot to mention. I'm taking you two and Neo out for dinner. It's not every day I get so many visitors." Ruby said, a devilish smirk on her face.

"Well, if that's all. We'll take out leave and see you tonight, text me the details?" Winter said.

"Of course, I'll see you tonight." Ruby replied, and as the pair left and the door closed. She let out a heavy sigh.

Buzzing her receptionist, she told her to send in the first patient for the day, ready to begin working as she was already an hour behind because of the interruption.

She finished all her appointments around three in the afternoon. Ruby had messaged Neo about an hour earlier to tell her that she can head down to the clinic so she could see her.

And then once she finished up her last patient for the day she told her receptionist that she could head home and told Neo to head right in.

She was setting up the equipment she needed, namely the ultrasound machine and a few other pieces of equipment that she had an idea she would need.

Hearing a knock on her door Ruby called out, "Come in." She called out, her back to the door.

Neo walked into the room shyly as she was unsure what to expect and a little worried at the same time. Taking a seat hesitantly she sat down and waited for Ruby to speak to her first.

"How are you doing?" Ruby asked as she stood behind her desk looking over the woman.

"I guess I'm alright. Slept fine, though you seemed to vanish this morning." Neo replied.

"Sorry about that, you were so peaceful sleeping I didn't want to wake you." Ruby replied a soft smile on her face.

"I guess. I started to have some…nightmares but they seemed to go quickly." Neo replied as she looked away from Ruby as she tried to work out how she was supposedly sleeping peacefully. Especially since she'd only had restless nights since everything started.

Ruby chose not to mention that she had asked for Ruby in her sleep, not sure how much to truly reveal just yet. "May I ask why that is?"

"Um...well I said that well, Roman escaped, didn't I?" Neo asked awkwardly.

"You did." Ruby said her tone measured.

"Well, I uh…I had a well. About a week after he escaped he…I was in Vale…by myself and well, he found me." Neo said quietly as her voice seemed to be betraying her as it wavered and Ruby could see the tears gathering in the woman's eyes.

Ruby seemed to just growl in response to that a sound that Neo would never associate with Ruby at all.

"What did he do?" Ruby growled out as she already had an idea.

Neo ducked her head to hide her tears that started to fall down her head and was surprised when she felt Ruby right next to her and hugging her sideways.

"It's alright…he's responsible for it all, isn't he?" Ruby asked softly as her tone was welcoming and calming to Neo.

Neo didn't trust her voice so instead chose to simply nod her head in response to Ruby's question and it didn't stop the tears from falling as she buried her face into Ruby's neck.

Ruby wrapped her arms around Neo as she easily pulled the much shorter girl into her lap and allowed her to simply bury her head into Ruby's neck and allowed the woman to cry.

Neither woman kept track of the time but even when Neo's tears ran out they continued to sit there for a while until Ruby finally spoke up.

"May I look at your wounds? And may I perform an ultrasound? If you don't want me to do that then I won't." Ruby softly as another wave of comfort seemed to hit Neo.

"It's ok…How do you want me?" Neo asked shakily, blushing as she realise just what she said.

Ruby smiled softly at Neo as she heard what she said and the whole double meaning. "Just lay down on the bed for me please, and if you can tell me where the…bruises are. I'll check them first." Ruby said.

Neo nodded as she wanted to avoid the conversation entirely after she had mistakenly said that so instead sat down on the bed and removed her shirt and trousers before laying on the bed in the room.

Ruby changed into her doctor mode as she walked over to Neo and examined the bruises covering her body and her face was a mask of indifference as she got some soothing oils and walked back to Neo.

"I'm going to touch your body now, I promise to be careful and not hurt you. Are you alright with me touching you?" Ruby asked as she picked her words carefully.

"I trust you." Neo whispered but Ruby heard her anyway.

Ruby nodded slowly as she brushed her hair behind her ear while removing her sunglasses from her eyes. Immediately Ruby's began to glow while she poured some oil into her hand and gently touched one of the bruises on Neo's neck.

Immediately Neo could feel the pain of the mark vanishing as the oil was rubbed into her neck while closing her eyes in the pleasure and relaxing hands on her.

After about a minute of time on the single bruise Ruby moved on to another on Neo's neck as she spent the same amount of time on it as before switching yet again.

Ruby continued this pattern of massaging each bruise. Her eyes grew sad as she noticed how some of them were just above Neo's bruises, looking almost like bite marks. On her arms were bruises clearly made by the rough grip from someone's hand. Ruby didn't need to guess whose.

As Ruby got lower and to Neo's legs she couldn't help but feel a stab of pain in her chest. All up-Neo's legs were bruises but the worse part of it all was when Ruby got closer to Neo's thighs and she could see the large purple bruises surrounding them.

Ruby growled again but managed to keep it quiet though Neo still heard her but kept quiet about it as she allowed Ruby to work on her bruises.

She was careful to avoid going too high with her hand but as she worked on Neo's upper thighs her knuckle brushed against Neo's more sensitive area.

Neo couldn't hide the moan that fell from her lips and she blushed bright red at the mistake she had made and turned away from Ruby's eyes as she was too scared to meet them.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I didn't mean to get so close but some of the bruises are quite bad the closer I get." Ruby explained softly with her tone full of comfort.

"It's…it's ok…I just…I wasn't expecting that." Neo replied as her voice was shaking as she spoke but she sounded scared.

"Still I apologise. I will be quick." Ruby said softly as she started to increase her motions and speed as her eyes started to glow even more and soon enough Ruby had finished and Neo was dressing.

"I'm sorry about that reaction." Neo said as she put her shirt on.

"It's fine. It's my fault for getting so close." Ruby answered back, "If you're feeling up to it Winter and Blake are meeting us for dinner tonight. If you don't want to then I'll tell them." Ruby said quickly.

"No I don't mind. Where are, we going?" Neo asked as she sounded sort of excited to go out with people.

"A restaurant in town we've been to before. It's quiet and no one truly knows us there so it's always nice to get away." Ruby explained as she gathered all her stuff together.

Neo smiled towards Ruby and the pair left the clinic together, Ruby locking up afterwards and both headed back to Ruby's place.

"What should I wear? I don't really have anything with me." Neo commented as she looked over the limited clothes she had with her.

"I'll take you out shopping tomorrow to get some more clothes. If you're going to be staying here, you'll need more." Ruby commented as she finished dressing herself and moved over to her closest to find something for Neo to wear.

"Thank you, I don't really know anywhere here to get stuff." Neo said in reply.

"There are a few shopping centres around though there aren't many." Ruby finished explaining as she walked over to Neo in the mirror.

Neo stared in the mirror as she took Ruby's outfit in. It was vastly different to what she wore for work.

It was a black shoulder strap dress with red blotches on the skirt part below the waist and had a laced-up chest part and as the dress moved down it was a little baggy to give Ruby the freedom of movement.

With the dress, Ruby wore small one inch heels alongside some light makeup which seemed to darken her eyes beneath her glasses and a light lipstick.

"Neo?" Ruby asked as it had been almost a minute since Neo had spoken.

"Oh sorry…it's just you're so dressed up." Neo replied in surprise at seeing Ruby dressed up.

"Do you like it?" Ruby asked, holding her skirt out a little and spinning around. "I normally dress up for going out and well, I got this a couple weeks ago, but haven't had a chance to wear it." Ruby replied as she smiled wide.

"You look beautiful." Neo said but blushed immediately afterwards in shock and turned around away from Ruby.

Ruby's rich laughter filled the room as she helped Neo finish getting ready, "Thank you." Ruby said and after a minute she said, "Right. Ready?" She asked.

"I am but how are we getting there? You can't drive a bike like that." Neo asked.

"Come with me." Ruby said smirking at the woman as she led her through the house and into a side door leading into a garage.

Inside was a large four by four but seemed rather old, it had written across the front, Defender written across it and on the back, was a badge saying Land Rover.

"This is my other car. It's helpful when I need to simply get around and carry stuff at the same time. I mainly use my bike for work." Ruby explained as she opened the door for Neo.

Neo climbed in easily and buckled in while Ruby went around the other side and started the engine and opened the garage door.

"I'll admit I didn't expect all of this from you." Neo stated.

"In what way?" Ruby asked as she pulled away and onto the road.

"The job for one, I just never really saw you as being a doctor." Neo added.

"Well it just felt natural. I want to help people and well, being in a small place like this a fully trained doctor means a lot to them and although I tend to specialise more with Pregnancy I do a mixture of treatments and well, if the person can't pay I treat them regardless." Ruby explained calmly.

"How did you get the training though? Last I knew you, you focused on being a Huntress and then got lost in all those files." Neo asked as she was confused at the sudden change.

"I had some help to get the training and to keep it all quiet. Only Blake, Winter and Ozpin and I guess now you know." Ruby said as she avoided a part of the topic.

Picking up on the subtle hint that it wasn't something Ruby was willing to discuss she changed the topic, "I see. And well I guess I didn't really expect that large training room in your house. Did it come with it?" Neo asked.

This seemed to relax Ruby a little more as she instead simply smiled at the question, "That house was actually built for me. I designed it and after a couple years I had the money to get it built. Before that I simply lived in a flat and had most of my stuff in storage." Ruby answered.

Neo was silent as she took in the information, it was clearly a lot of money to build all of that and if she could get that within a couple years Ruby must be rich but then again, she seemed very subtle and strict on what she brought. At least outside of her clinic.

Pulling into a parking space Neo switched back on as she realised they were outside the restaurant and once more in the blink of an eye Ruby was opening the door for Neo and offering her hand to help Neo get out, although not needed.

Neo smiled as she took the offered hand and walked with Ruby into the restaurant and although they weren't holding onto each other they were close to each other.

They were stopped by a waiter at the front of the restaurant and Ruby said there was a reservation under the name Belladonna and they were immediately taken away to the back where they spotted Blake and Winter already sitting down.

"Hello Neo, how are you?" Blake asked immediately as she knew Neo well since she stayed close to Beacon.

"I'm better. I want to apologise for the other day I wasn't in a good state." Neo said smiling apologetically towards the two women, remembering how she turned ended up at their house.

"It's fine. We understand and we're here if you ever want to talk." Winter replied with a soft almost knowing smile.

Neo turned to look at Ruby not even able to hide the hurt in her eyes as she thought Ruby had told the two women the reason for her going to Ruby and what they had discussed.

"Ruby didn't say anything. It's just, with the fact she knows about Roman's escape from you. Well we just guessed the two were linked but we don't know any more than that." Blake quickly explained as she spotted the look between the two.

"Oh." Neo stated as she was confused and the two women once more shared a look to convey her apology quickly.

"It's alright. So, drinks?" Ruby asked as she moved it along.

Winter and Blake got a bottle of wine between the two while Neo simply got a coke while Ruby went with water. Next, they ordered food before settling into comfortable conversation.

"So, Winter, how's it been going?" Neo asked as she took the attempt to settle into more comfortable conversation.

"It's been going alright. We're getting the final few members now and we've been taking down other criminals from the fighting as well. And I've already been offered a position at Beacon if I want once we've finished." Winter explained with a smile.

After the fighting, had finished or at least the main battles Winter headed up a task force set up to take down and capture all White Fang members that remained and anyone else that sided with Salam during the fighting.

But now it seemed like it was all wrapping up and would soon all be over which was a relief in and of itself.

"What about you Blake?" Ruby asked as she hadn't kept up with the two women as much.

"Slow but working with your…I mean Winter's mother has drastically helped speed some things up. But we're getting there." Blake said, her work in pushing Faunus rights through all the Kingdoms and making sure they were all equal was a lot of work but something Blake was passionate about doing.

"But what about you two? How has it been going with you?" Winter asked as she tried to cover up Blake's slip up.

Ruby and Neo shared a look between each other and Ruby gestured for Neo to speak up first. But these small acts weren't forgotten by Blake and Winter who picked up on them.

"I've taken a leave of absence from Beacon for the moment. I'm not sure how long yet but Ozpin has assured me that whenever I want to come back there will be a position open to me. Apparently having former Hunters and Huntresses as teachers makes it common for teachers to take time off from teaching to continue as a Hunter." Neo answered back but avoided her reason for leaving Beacon for a while.

"I'm not surprised as I'm sure staying in one place for a long time can be a little annoying and they want to get out again." Winter said in reply, "What about you Ruby? The clinic seems to be going well." Winter asked.

"I can't complain. I've always got work and patients though it seems to be more people who are pregnant which I'm slightly happy for, though there is one patient I'm worried about." Ruby explained calmly.

"Mia?" Blake asked knowingly.

"Yeah." Ruby replied confirming it.

"Who's Mia?" Neo asked as she was only confused by the seemingly private conversation.

 **A/N**

 **Fuck me sideways, I don't make this easy for me to find stopping points do I? It's a bitch that I write in almost a continuous format but I find it better than writing it chapter by chapter.**

 **Sorry for taking ages with this, I don't want to fall into a gap of where I have no stories to post if possible. Also, real life is kicking my ass a bit which is always fun.**

 **So, my Mass Effect story is at forty-five thousand words now, and I say I'm about halfway through it. So, look out for some polls on some decisions I'd like some help with.**

 **Not too much else to add, so I hope you enjoyed and hey, there's that little review button down the button, I always love hearing from you guys/girls. So until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-**

"Who's Mia?" Neo asked as she was only confused by the seemingly private conversation.

"Mia is a kid that's been a patient of mine since I moved here five years ago, she was about eight years old then. She would come in at least once a month sometimes more with her mother." Ruby said, venom dripping at the word mother.

"She'd have broken fingers and would have bruises. I always made sure I would see her alone and I could see bruises underneath her clothes but unless she said anything I learnt not to ask as she would shy away from me more. She wouldn't really talk much either only when I asked her some basic questions." Ruby explained further though just sounded sad as she spoke about her.

"How's she getting hurt all the time?" Neo asked.

"I'm not sure. I…I think it's her mother but I can't prove it. She won't talk at all about the reasons behind her injuries, at least not the truth as she says that she just falls a lot but I can tell she's lying. Sometimes she even just turns up on her own, injured." Ruby answered and it was easy to hear her sadness over it all.

"Why haven't you done anything then? Surely if she's being abused you should get her out of there." Neo said although not harshly she realised how bad that sounded, "I don't mean any offence it's just I'm wondering." Neo replied quickly.

"It's alright, they said the same thing when I first mentioned it." Ruby said, pointing towards the two women across from them. "But I simply have no evidence of it, nothing concrete enough for a conviction or anything. And I don't want to throw my weight around in case I'm wrong and I ruin whatever relationship I have with Mia. So, unless she comes to me first my hands are tied." Ruby explained just as their food was placed in front of them.

"Well how about we move onto happier topics?" Blake suggested while taking a bite from her meal.

"Let's." Winter said smiling at them all before saying, "So the victory celebration is next week, Ruby you should come." Winter said.

The victory celebration related to the celebration of when the fighting against Salam ended and thus the Grimm ended. But ever since it first happened Ruby had never attended it, she saw enough about it on TV and she wouldn't be able to stand it.

"You know I won't." Ruby stated plainly.

"Why not? It's so fun and there's always exciting events going on and even a small tournament. Oh and there's always this big celebration for everyone who fought especially your team." Neo said excitedly as she had fond memories of the celebrations.

"I'm not going. I can't stand it being there." Ruby stated again, sounding a little more annoyed that the topic continued.

"Come on, what's not to love? There's parties, foods and just so many happy people everywhere. Plus, they practically worship team RWBY on that day." Neo said quickly in reply, not noticing how uncomfortable Blake was getting and the concern Winter had about it.

"I'm not going. End of story, stop trying to get me to go to that stupid event that doesn't mean a fucking thing." Ruby growled angrily in response, taking Neo back with how much venom was on Ruby's tone.

Neo was opening her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a scroll's ringtone going off and Ruby quickly took her scroll out of a hidden pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" Ruby answered quickly, "Alright I'll be there shortly." Ruby replied before hanging up, "I'm sorry I need to go, I've got a patient going into labour." Ruby said as she locked eyes with Winter and somewhere there a silent question and answer was shared.

"Alright then, do you want us to drop Neo back at yours?" Winter asked.

"If you wouldn't mind, you've got a key, haven't you?" Ruby asked.

"We do. Don't worry, hurry up and go." Winter smiled and pushed Ruby away, "We've got it all covered." Winter stated.

"Alright. See you all later." Ruby said, waving quickly before vanishing from the restaurant.

Neo watched Ruby leave before looking sad as she focused on her food, simply pushing it around her plate. What she didn't notice were the two women sitting opposite her, who were silently communicating with each other.

Eventually Blake spoke up, "You should eat up before it gets cold." She said simply as an effort to kick-start conversation again and hopefully cheer Neo up a little bit.

But this didn't work as Neo looked up at the two, tears forming in her eyes as she asked, "What did I do wrong?" She asked sadly, sounding even more confused.

Winter got up immediately and went to sit next to Neo, hugging her as she said, "It wasn't anything you did, I can promise you that. It's just that…the celebration is a sensitive topic for Ruby, we shouldn't have brought it up." Winter explained as she tried to get Neo to calm down a bit.

"Why? What has she got against it?" Neo asked as she could only be confused by the fact that Ruby didn't like celebrating the victory, one that she played such a major factor in.

"You didn't know Ruby that well before the fighting, even during it, you only saw the end results." Blake answered, "Before the fighting, or rather at the start of our first year she wasn't the most outgoing person. She had friends and tried hard, but she was out of place because she was younger than everyone else." Blake explained, with the two women remaining quiet as they didn't know Ruby for nearly as long as Blake had.

"When she fought or talked about weapons, she was in her element and it was clear to see. But as things progressed we weren't fighting against Grimm but other people. It took its toll on Ruby though she didn't let it show. At least to others." Blake said calmly, as her eyes seemed to glaze over a little in memory.

"What changed?" Neo asked quietly.

"She had no choice. In the end things were ramping up, the attack on Beacon made her grow up quickly and if it wasn't for the fact that she managed to defeat the dragon, unknowingly. I doubt we'd be here today to really talk about this. It didn't help with all the pressure she was put under by Ironwood and Ozpin but she stepped up. Being a Warrior, she learnt quickly but it took its toll on her mind and when you factor in the Maiden power it made her practically unstoppable, which once more wasn't helped by Ironwood in the least." Blake answered and although Neo knew some of this she didn't know the full extent of it, and seeing Winter who started to look guilty.

"But when I fought her and changed sides, she was like a General. A leader. She walked through Grimm and people alike but the whole time she seemed in her element." Neo asked.

"Oh, she was, I don't doubt that. But think about it this way, if you must kill people be it for whatever reason, it all takes its toll on the mind. Amplify that feeling by a thousand and you'll get what Ruby went through. She led us, and everyone into fighting and pretty much ordered the attacks that killed hundreds. And when she killed Salam and it ended, the full weight of what she had done hit her. Hence her locking herself away although she did have a good excuse at going through the files. But why do you think she chose to become a doctor?" Blake asked as she finished her story.

"Because she wants to help people?" Neo asked almost hesitantly.

Blake smiled at the answer but shook her head, "Partly it is. But it's the fact she specialises in pregnancy and child birth that gives the answer." Blake said.

It took almost a full minute for Neo to speak as she realised just what exactly she meant, "She wants to bring new life into the world to make up what she believes she killed." Neo said quietly.

"Exactly." Blake answered with a soft smile. "She is complicated but that celebration just reminds her so much of what she's done, and the fact that she is worshipped for killing people and getting people killed, she doesn't see it as an honour but as a curse so she never goes. It's partly why she fell out with her sister and partner." Blake stated.

Neo nodded in response as she understood everything now, or at least some of it a little clearer now. But one burning question was in her mind, "How did she train to become a doctor though? I know her powers help but she's got everything for it, even the title." Neo asked as Ruby had sort of skirted around the topic.

"That would be involving me." Winter said as she spoke up, "My mother paid for Ruby to go onto all the courses for it and helped her in doing it privately as well." Winter answered.

"Why did she do that? She doesn't know Ruby, does she?" Neo asked, confused as to why Winter's mother would pay all of that for Ruby.

"It's…" Winter started to say, looking over to Blake for some sort of help.

"It's complicated, and something you should talk to Ruby about. It's not our place." Blake answered in Winter's place.

"So!" Winter said, clapping her hands together softly. "Why don't we continue eating and go onto lighter topics?" Winter stated as they all started to eat once more and carried on talking about different things instead of the heavier topics.

Though by the end of the night, Neo had revealed that she was indeed pregnant though she didn't say who the father was nor how she got pregnant and luckily none of them questioned Neo further then what she revealed.

When the night was over, the two women took Neo back to Ruby's place as Blake used a key she was given by Ruby to let them all in.

After once more checking that Neo would be alright on her own, the duo left and headed home for the night.

Once Neo was alone she went about slowly getting ready for bed. Washing her face and brushing her teeth, she changed into some small shorts and a t-shirt and climbed into bed, but sleep eluded her.

Her mind was too wrapped up in thinking about Ruby and what Blake had told her. Sure, she saw differences in the Ruby she saw from the first year to during the war and after, but she was growing up so it would just be natural, wouldn't it?

But what Blake had said to her got to her, how well did she truly know Ruby? Especially after just popping up to her after all this time.

Sure, she knew Ruby for a bit during the fighting, but if what Blake said was true then she didn't really know Ruby that well.

It was the one thing just grating on her, that she didn't know this woman all that well yet here she was coming to her for help and asking her to help her.

She was selfish. She truly was, taking advantage of how caring Ruby was. She let Neo stay here, she treated her and even hugged her and comforted her when she was crying, but what had Neo done for Ruby? And what had she done to deserve all of this from Ruby? Especially after everything she had put Ruby through before.

No matter how small of a part she played, she still played a part in fighting against Ruby and it didn't matter that others had deemed her innocent of any wrongdoing during those events she still felt guilty for them.

Now even more so that Ruby had done all of this to help her, yet she hasn't done anything for her nor truly know her as a close friend.

Eventually Neo fell asleep due to sheer exhaustion rather than trying as her mind was racing too much.

At some point during the night Neo woke up, confused it took her a minute to realise where she was and she could hear a door opening quietly and light rushing through.

Opening her eyes hesitantly as she hears the light clicks off, she spots Ruby who doesn't seem to notice that she's awake but can easily tell that she's being extremely careful to be quiet.

Neo's head hurt as she thought about another thing that Ruby is doing for her, even something so small.

The bed dipped as Ruby climbed in and carefully lifted the covers up so she could slip in underneath their warmth.

"I'm sorry." Neo whispered softly, leaning on her side as she stared at Ruby's eyes.

Ruby wasn't even surprised when Neo spoke up, but as she turned to face Neo, said woman could see just how tired Ruby looked.

"I'm sorry, it was my fault. I shouldn't have gone off on you like that. So again, I'm sorry." Ruby replied honestly, although tiredly.

"No, I shouldn't have pushed so much." Neo replied, still feeling like it was her fault.

"Come here." Ruby said as she opened her arms wide alongside the covers slightly.

Neo hesitated at first but seeing Ruby's slight smile made her move into her arms happily as she was wrapped up in Ruby's warmth.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, it's all me. So I'm sorry." Ruby replied softly into Neo's ear.

"But…" Neo attempted to say but was cut off.

"I'm too tired to argue, sleep and we'll sort it out in the morning. But it's not your fault." Ruby said strongly as she stroked Neo's hair softly.

"Alright." Neo said softly, burying her face into Ruby's neck, inhaling her scent. Roses and of the forest.

Neo didn't know why those smells brought her comfort, but they did and she fell into a blissful sleep surrounded by Ruby.

 **A/N**

 **So, another chapter down. Not too much about this I want to really say, so I hope you enjoyed.**

 **I just wanted to say, I'm going to have several polls up on my account within the next hour of posting this. It's for my Mass Effect story so I would love it if you would answer for it for me. It's just some decisions I want/need to make to continue writing. They're going to be up for a few days each. So please if you could check back in a couple days to answer them, then thank you so much.**

 **Anyway, until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-**

Ruby woke up first with Neo still wrapped in her arms. It was clear by the woman's breathing that she wasn't awake yet, so Ruby took the chance just to look at Neo.

She was so peaceful and calm like this, her face revealed her serene expression as she calmly breathed in and out.

Reaching down, Ruby brushed a little bit of hair away from the woman's mouth as she couldn't help but smile softly at the woman.

She was taking advantage of Neo and this whole situation. Simply by doing this. She wished for simpler times when she didn't even need to think about all of this, but simply in defending herself.

* * *

 _Flying, the team avoided the flying Grimm and Dreadnoughts all battling it out to reign superior in the air._

 _The team used the small thrusters on their armour to navigate it safely to the hill side, where a mixture of Grimm and Faunus mutated into some sort of Grimm hybrids were fighting against other Hunters and soldiers._

" _Contact." Ruby said calmly as she adjusted her body to go parallel with the ground and she used her momentum to draw her scythe and decapitate a Grimm and a Faunus in one blow._

 _All around her she heard combat as the others were starting to join the fighting now. Unconsciously to herself, Ruby half turned to check on Neo and as she spotted a Grimm attempting to sneak up on the woman she fired her sniper, killing it._

 _Turning away from the woman, Ruby fired her sniper once more and shot forward towards other enemies to take out._

* * *

Ruby remembered that large scale, final battle well. Five hundred and sixty-four casualties, two ships lost. Atlas Remembers and Vale's wrath were both destroyed with all hands lost. The memory would forever be etched into Ruby's mind.

But that wasn't what stood out in this memory. No, it was the fact that she was forever watching out for Neo during the fighting, making sure she was alright and safe although she knew she could handle herself.

But Ruby knew the reason for this concern but she could ignore it before, so she should be able to now.

Gently climbing out of bed, she saw as Neo attempted to find something to hold onto, placing her pillow there Neo greedily took it.

Smiling softly down at the woman Ruby placed a gentle kiss on her head before leaving the room and going into her weapons room.

Running her hands along the weapons she had collected over the years, a mixture of guns and swords with a few oddities mixed in. They were all either made or modified by her over the years. Though she could never explain why she had so many.

Maybe it was to fight the loneliness she felt over the years and just to escape. Her fingers danced over the smaller weapons she had. Namely the daggers and short swords, it was simple to hide and to use and something she had found easier to use now that she didn't openly fight but simply for her protection and that of her patients.

Picking up a dagger and short sword while attaching a pistol to her belt, she activated one of the training programmes she had made into the room and started running through it, letting her mind get lost in the actions.

When Neo awoke, she found herself hugging into a pillow tightly. It smelled like Ruby, and was still relatively fresh so it meant that Ruby hadn't gotten up too long ago. But this also made her think that she had been hugging Ruby all through the night, which only served to make her blush brightly.

Taking a couple minutes to truly wake up, at least enough to start moving around she decided to find where Ruby had gone.

Climbing out of bed she listened out for any sound of Ruby moving around anywhere in the house but she couldn't hear her downstairs making breakfast or anywhere else in the house.

Unsure what exactly drove her Neo headed into Ruby's training room. Something just compelled her to step forward and go into the room.

Upon entering she instantly spotted Ruby with a dagger and a short sword as she fought against computerised Grimm and even other Hunters as she dodged attacks, struck back and just danced around all the enemies.

Watching the fighting brought back other memories of the onetime she'd watched Ruby fight at full power, even now she was holding back and that was clear in her movements.

* * *

 _The fighting had reached its climax. Everyone still alive was fighting for their lives as the large, epic fight was happening in the middle of them all._

 _It was clear to see the combatants as the red cloak was bellowing behind her while the other combatant was clear to see as she was the most humanoid of all the twisted Grimm hybrids._

 _Salam and Ruby fought, every contact sounded like thunder echoing around the entire battlefield as they repeatedly met in a deadly dance._

 _As Neo pulled her blade free from the chest of a Faunus/Grimm hybrid she watched as the two met again and remembered something Ruby had said to her before._

" _Why do you practically dance around the people you're fighting?" Neo remembered asking._

" _Because I dance the dance of death." She said eerily before resuming her training._

 _Another clap of thunder brought her back to the moment and she saw Ruby and Salam meeting once more, Ruby's right eye on fire while her left eye was glowing brightly with silver light coming out of it._

 _Her two powers morphed together seamlessly as she knocked Salam's weapons away and moved behind the woman, her large scythe moving in sync with her body as she removed Salam's head._

 _With her other hand, she raised the decapitated head into the air and let out an ear-piercing cry as her power seemed to go out in waves. A mixture between silver and red came out of her body, passing over everyone in waves._

 _Humans and Faunus were unaffected by this but it seemed every Grimm and Grimm hybrid it came into contact with let out a loud cry before dissolving into the air._

 _All fighting ceased and everyone simply stared at what had happened, most were looking with fear towards Ruby while others weren't._

" _What…what was that?" Someone was heard asking._

" _That, that is the power of the Maiden and the Warrior combined." Ozpin was heard answering but Neo was just looking at Ruby and staring into her eyes as she stood there._

* * *

"Are you alright? Did I wake you? I'm sorry." Ruby said, suddenly appearing in front of Neo which brought her back to the actual present.

"Huh?" Neo replied as the only thing coming out of her mouth as she couldn't entirely focus.

Ruby cocked her head to the side, she was wearing a crop top that was off one shoulder revealing a sports bra underneath and then hot pants as well for training in. "Are you alright? You seem a bit far away."

"Sorry." Neo replied, finally gaining control of her brain again, "I was just remembering something. Watching you fight." Neo replied.

"What was that?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Well I was reminded of when you fought Salam. You clearly still dance the dance of death." Neo said, smiling softly to try and ease Ruby into the topic a little.

"I never really stopped. But now instead of death I go more for life but it doesn't hurt to keep your skills up. There is still some Grimm alive that attack." Ruby replied, grabbing a bottle of water off a chair next to the door and a tower to wipe her face down.

"Why don't I shower and then we can get something to eat. I actually wanted to speak to you a bit." Ruby replied.

"What about?" Neo said hesitantly as she was unsure what exactly would be said, maybe Ruby was finally bored of her and was going to ask her to leave.

"It's nothing bad I promise, I just have an offer for you but let me shower and then we can talk about it in more detail." Ruby said as she tried to ease Neo's worries.

Smiling once more Ruby left the room and entered her bathroom after getting some new underwear beforehand.

Removing her clothes Ruby climbed into the warm shower and started to wash off the sweat and dirt from the night and her training while allowing the water to relax her.

Once she had finished she turned off the water and dried herself she dressed in the same white shirt, revealing a strap of her bra and then the shorts as well as she let her hair dry naturally.

Heading to the kitchen, Ruby smiled towards Neo as she started making breakfast. "So I'm guessing that you'll be staying in Patch for a while, or are you returning back to Vale?" Ruby asked.

Neo looked up to Ruby and replied, "I'm not sure, it was uh, well it was a quick decision to come find you after I found out. But I haven't thought that far ahead yet." Neo answered sheepishly.

"Well, what would you like to do? I know you worked as a combat instructor at Beacon but considering what will be happening in the coming months I would advise against that strongly." Ruby said.

"I uh, well I'd like to stay in Patch. It's easier then coming here all the time or having you come to me." Neo replied sheepishly, knowing she was asking a lot.

"So, you want me to be your doctor throughout all of this then?" Ruby asked in reply.

"If you wouldn't mind." Neo was quick to say.

"Of course not, well with that sorted what exactly would you like to do? I'm sure just sitting around for nine months wouldn't be fun at all." Ruby replied with a chuckle.

"No, I don't. But I don't really know what I want to do. I'm a bit limited." Neo said, unsure what she could truly do.

"Well I'm sure if you talk to Ozpin you can still teach in some capacity." Ruby replied, "I know he's been trying to get me to teach there for a couple years now." Ruby stated.

"What's he been trying to get you to teach?" Neo asked curiously.

"Partly about history in relations to the Warrior and the Maiden's. But also about the powers of the Maiden's and more recent historic events but I've refused, explaining to him that I much prefer being a doctor." Ruby explained with a soft, carefree smile adored her face as she started to serve up breakfast.

"And you think he'd let me take that job? But I don't really know anything about the Warriors or Maidens." Neo replied.

"Maybe not, but you know more than you think. Also, you know about recent history as well so I'm sure if you speak with him, he'll readily allow you to change." Ruby answered as she grabbed two plates full of food and placed one in front of Neo.

As the two started eating the conversation carried on, "But how would I teach when I'm not there?" Neo asked.

"Oh, you should speak to Winter. Apparently the Schnee company have got a new device that I'm sure will fit your needs." Ruby said cryptically.

"Right…So what was this offer?" Neo asked suspiciously.

"Oh yeah, that." Ruby said, taking a quick bite of her egg before speaking up, "I was going to ask, if you would like to set up shop for whatever it is you wanted to do in the office next to mine." Ruby said easily.

"What?" Neo asked in surprise.

"In my office, I have another door that leads to a second office. Both completely sound proofed from each other but connected by a door. If you don't want to, I understand." Ruby was quick to explain.

"Why?" Neo asked quietly.

"Why what?" Ruby asked, having finished her food and cocked her head to the side in curiosity.

"Why are you helping me? Letting me stay here? Offering all of this help to me? I've done nothing for you, hell I just turned up on your doorstep and you've already done so much for me." Neo laid out quickly, rushing through her words.

Ruby's face fell in understanding before changing through several emotions to worry, sadness, a loving one and back to cheerful. "I…some of it's complicated. But I want to help, you're the only person to reach out to me except for a few. And well I got along well with you during the short time we had together and well, I'm sort of glad you sought me out even though the circumstances behind it all aren't good." Ruby answered.

"What do you mean some of it's complicated?" Neo asked, listening to everything else but picking up on that bit.

"As I said, it's complicated. I'll happily explain it at another time, but I think it's best I wait before I do that. I hope you understand and I'm sorry." Ruby said, hoping to convey her sadness at not being able to tell her.

"I…alright." Neo said reluctantly.

"But as I said, you can happily stay here as long as you want, if you want to get your own place here or head home then I don't mind." Ruby said.

"No, I…I want to stay here. If that's alright with you." Neo said softly.

Ruby beamed at Neo, "It's great. Now, let's get ready and we can head out shopping. Tomorrow I'll show you the office." Ruby said excitedly, jumping up. "Oh, and if you want your own room, there is a room you can make you own." Ruby quickly explained.

"If it's alright with you, I'd like to stay in your bed with you." Neo said, blushing as she looked down at the ground.

"That's fine. Don't be embarrassed." Ruby said softly, putting two fingers underneath Neo's chin and lifted her head up to meet her eyes.

Neo stared into Ruby's eyes as she saw the silver eyes staring back seem to glow slightly, almost pulsing before it stopped and they broke eye contact.

"Right, let's get ready and head out." Ruby said as she clapped her hands.

 **A/N**

 **So, another chapter down, I've almost finished the ME1 story, just got the last few bits to do then I may work on a couple shorter pieces before going onto ME2.**

 **To be honest there's not much for me to say except that once my other story is finished I'll start publishing more of this, but that's pretty much it so until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6-**

Ruby practically dragged Neo around the shopping centre going to all sorts of stores. Getting more clothes for Neo alongside some maternity clothes as well for later but it was simple enough to get everything, although Neo argued with Ruby every time the silver eyed woman pulled out her card.

Eventually the pair made it home, picking up pizza on the way home and happily relaxing the rest of the evening before they settled into bed together, with Neo resting into Ruby's body once more.

The next morning, Monday. The pair headed to Ruby's office, taking the jeep this time instead of the bike as it was easier. The clinic had already been open for an hour as there was a second doctor that worked alongside Ruby.

Entering the building, Ruby and Neo nodded towards the receptionist while Ruby got a list of patients she would be seeing that day.

Next, they went to Ruby's office but before they got there they were intercepted by the other doctor, a woman called Chloe Woods. "Ah Ruby, before you go into your office I need to speak to you." She said.

"Alright, what's up? Oh, and Chloe, this is Neo. Neo this is Chloe." Ruby said as a quick introduction.

"When I got here this morning, Mia was waiting at the door." Chloe said.

"What happened?" Ruby asked, her tone changing and Neo was instantly reminded of Ruby during the fighting.

"She's not speaking, she won't even let me treat her but simply asked for you." Chloe explained.

"What's wrong with her? Marks? Anything?" Ruby asked quickly, the worry was evident in her face.

"Bruising on her face and legs that I could see, her arm looks sprained at the very least if not broken but she is refusing to let me treat her at all." Chloe explained.

"You two stay out here. If she comes along. Delay her." Ruby growled out, her tone filled with so much venom that Neo knew who she was talking about.

The two of them watched as Ruby quietly entered the room, closing the door behind herself leaving Chloe and Neo alone.

"So, you're Neo then?" Chloe asked without needing an answer though.

"What do you mean by that?" Neo asked, confused as to the tone of that voice.

"Oh, it's only that Ruby has spoken a lot about you and well, I'm glad to finally meet you after so long." Chloe said honestly.

Neo was about to speak up when a loud voice shouted out, "WHERE IS SHE?!" A woman cried out loudly as she stormed into the clinic.

* * *

 **Inside Ruby's office.**

"Mia?" Ruby asked softly, making sure her voice was quiet and not too loud.

"Hey Ruby." The small girl said, she was twelve years old and Ruby had known her for most of her life.

As Mia looked up at Ruby, she could easily the defeated look in her eyes and practically lifeless look and emotion weeping out of the young girl.

"What happened?" Ruby asked softly as she said down next to Mia, who was sitting on the bed in there.

"I…I…" Mia stumbled out, struggling to speak as her lips were quivering as tears fell from her eyes.

Ruby instantly enveloped the girl into her arms, keeping her grip soft but enough so she knew she was there.

"I…I burnt dinner and she…she didn't like it and she just, she didn't stop this time…she just kept hitting me and hitting me." Mia explained through her sobs, struggling to contain it all. "And…and she just, she pushed me down the stairs. I…I was knocked out…I didn't come to until this morning and I ran all the way here." Mia finished explained as she sobbed into Ruby's shirt.

"It's alright sweetie. You're safe now, I won't let her touch you again." Ruby whispered soothingly to the girl, gently rubbing her back to calm the girl down.

After a few minutes, Mia, had calmed down, at least enough for Ruby to start taking a long at her marks and treating the worse ones before moving on to her arm, which luckily was only sprained and she was in the process of wrapping it when they heard shouting through the slightly ajar door.

Immediately both knew who it was and Ruby immediately considered Mia's eyes. "You are not going back to her, I promise you that I will never let her take you. Wait here and I'll deal with her, ok?" Ruby said strongly, making sure Mia was alright.

"Thank you." Mia said softly.

"Always sweetie." Ruby said as her face softened for a moment before she turned to the door and went to deal with the woman outside.

Ruby's hand felt for her blade hidden in her waistband and she moved it so it was up her sleeve and within easy reach in case she needed it.

"Hello ma'am, what may I help you with?" Ruby asked calmly as she stood in front of the woman that was Mia's birth mother.

"You know what I want. I want my daughter back, I know she's here." The woman cried out angrily in response.

Ruby ignored the woman for a minute to turn to Chloe, "Chloe, could you dial Qrow for me please?" Ruby requested calmly before turning back to the woman. "Now Ma'am, I am keeping you away from Mia by her own request, and because in my best opinion if you were to take her home with you the next time I see her, she won't be hurt but instead in a coffin. Now I ask that leave my clinic." Ruby said calmly, but barely hidden threats laced her voice throughout.

"You have no right! She is my daughter. Now give her to me!" The woman shouted back angrily, approaching Ruby as if trying to attempt to push past her but failed.

"She is your daughter in blood only, you gave birth to her but you are not her mother. Now I say once more, please leave." Ruby said, holding her ground but kept her voice level.

"No! She is mine!" The woman shouted even louder this time and as she found that she couldn't get past Ruby attempted to punch her, but it was sloppy.

Ruby moved out of the way of the blow while grabbing the woman's arm and twisting it behind her back before taking her down to the floor. With a knee pressing against her back Ruby leant down and spoke clearly.

"I can smell the alcohol on your breath, I know what you did to Mia, I know what you've been doing to her. Well now you've gone too far, you haven't stopped like she hoped so now she doesn't want anything to do with you." Ruby said strongly before the blade in her sleeve came out and she held it against the woman's neck.

"Now next time you come near her, I promise you that you won't even get close. I will kill you before that happens, consequences be dammed." Ruby threatened, her voice was sharp and commanding. A voice that Neo knew well but also made her worry so she reached out and gently put her hand onto Ruby's shoulder.

"Ruby. You should let her up, Qrow will be here shortly and I'm sure Mia will want you." Neo whispered, hoping that the fact Mia would want her would stop her.

Ruby looked up at Neo for a moment as her eyes continued glowing silver as her emotions came out in full force, but upon looking at Neo. Ruby's face softened and her eyes dulled down to their regular colour.

Climbing off the woman Ruby looked towards Neo for a moment before turning away and heading back into her office.

Neo watched as the woman tried to stand up but Neo was quick to say, "I wouldn't even think about it, just because I got her off you doesn't mean I won't do something. You should never hurt a child, they look up to you to protect them but instead you scar them. I hope you rot with the Grimm." Neo bite out harshly, glaring at the woman. So much so that she looked down at the ground.

"I've never seen anyone calm her like that before." Chloe said from behind them, coming back from getting off the phone.

"What do you mean?" Neo asked.

"When Mia has arrived hurt before, or even on the rare occasion that Ruby feels sad, or anything extreme. Her eyes glow bright like that. I'm not a fool, I know who she is. The fact that only two people in the world have silver eyes, it isn't hard. But no one, and I mean no one has been able to calm her down. You're the first person to ever do that." Chloe explained but before she could go any further though Qrow entered the building and quickly looked between the three women.

"This the one you were talking about? The abusive parent?" Qrow asked quickly, not even questioning why Neo was there.

"She is. I'm sure Mia will make an official statement shortly to the police but she asked me to call you. I'm guessing you're able to handle it?" Chloe asked.

"Sure. I'll get her down to the station and sort everything out." Qrow answered as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs and lifted the woman up easily. "Oh, and Neo, it's good to see you again. Especially with Ruby." Qrow said before he left.

"What does he mean? Good to see me with Ruby?" Neo asked, turning to look at Chloe in confusion.

Chloe just shrugged and simply said, "You better go and check on Ruby. I'll start seeing patients to give Ruby a small break." Chloe explained and went into her room.

Neo wasn't any clearer on what they meant so instead just turned and lightly knocked on the door, hearing a call to enter she walked into the room quietly and immediately spotted Ruby.

Ruby was hugging Mia, or rather the other way around as they were offering comfort to each other and Neo didn't dare interrupt the pair.

"Mia, I'd like you to meet Neo. She's a friend of old and she's staying with me for a while. Neo, I'd like you to meet Mia." Ruby introduced the pair. "Mia's going to be coming home with us tonight." Ruby explained, smiling softly towards Mia.

"Hello Mia, it's a pleasure to meet you. Ruby has told me a lot about you." Neo said politely, smiling reassuringly towards Mia and held her hand out.

Neo's smile brightened when Mia accepted the offered hand and replied, "It's nice to meet you too…" Mia said softly, trailing off.

"Mia, would you be alright with Neo looking after you while I work? You'll be just next door in case you need anything. And I'm only working half the day so we can get everything sorted, alright?" Ruby explained calmly, trying to see Mia's reactions.

"Alright." Mia said just as softly as before and followed Neo into the other room, which Ruby briefly showed them where everything was and if they needed anything to just knock on her door.

Once they were alone Mia turned to Neo and asked rather bluntly, "Are you and Ruby dating?" She asked innocently.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I would say this would have been up sooner if I had internet last week, but that's a lie. I was too busy last week and when I could finally stop, I had Mass Effect Andromeda in my hands so yeah, I've totally not spent over twenty hours in it since Thursday, I swear.**

 **And I'm totally not already writing a story in it, I uh…yeah…Actually I'm flicking between that and another story, trying to find a grove and something I want to write as I've finished the ME1 story, don't want to do the ME2 one yet and just trying to find something to pass the time with really.**

 **Anyway, enough about that. I'm another chapter down and just however many more to go, I'm not sure how many it's going to be exactly but I'll be uploading these a little more frequently now.**

 **So, until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7-**

 _Once they were alone Mia turned to Neo and asked rather bluntly, "Are you and Ruby dating?" She asked innocently._

Neo stammered and started blushing as she attempted to say, "N…no…no we aren't." Neo stammered out before she could recover and ask, "Why do you think that?" Neo asked.

"I can see energy attempting to meet between the two of you. I've only seen it once before." Mia answered.

"What do you mean you can see energy between us?" Neo asked with interest, wanting to know what she was talking about.

"Ruby says it's my Semblance. Say's I can see bonds or energy between people. We discovered this when I was here and two of Ruby's friends, Winter and Blake I think. I could see the energy between them dance amongst the two and well, Ruby explained why that was." Mia explained as if it was obvious.

"And you see this same energy between Ruby and myself?" Neo asked as her tone was full of curiosity.

"I do. But it's like her energy is reaching out to you, surrounding you as if it's comforting you and yours is responding, but not as much." Mia answered calmly, looking at Neo.

"I see." Neo responded quietly, trying to work it all out in her head, and see what exactly this meant.

The rest of the time the two spent getting to know each other as they avoided the heavier topics involving the abuse and of Ruby and Neo's relationship.

"Are you two ready?" Ruby asked as she leant against the doorframe looking in at the two of them talking.

"We are, aren't we Mia?" Neo asked, smiling gently.

"Yes. We are." Mia answered.

"So, I was thinking Mia. Would you like to return to your house to get anything?" Ruby asked kindly.

Mia didn't answer verbally but nodded her head, although she didn't want to go back to that place she wanted to collect some of her belongings.

"Right, come on then." Ruby said, taking Mia's hand and leading the two outside and to her car. Climbing in, Ruby started driving towards Mia's house as she already knew where it was.

It was quiet as they drove towards the house but both older women could feel Mia's growing anxiety over going there. As they pulled up, Ruby and Neo both grabbed Mia's hands and held them reassuringly.

"Do you have a key?" Ruby asked.

"No…normally but I…I forgot it." Mia said as she looked down at the ground.

"It's alright. Hand on a second." Ruby said as she let go of Mia's hand to crouch down in front of the door.

"You know how to pick locks?" Neo asked in surprise.

"Yep, there's always a room somewhere you need to get into but can't so I just learnt by doing." Ruby explained as she took out a couple tools and started to play with the lock.

After a few minutes the lock clicked and the door opened allowing them all to enter. "Right, Mia pack as much or as little as you want, I don't mind." Ruby explained and the three of them went up to Mia's room and watched as she dashed around packing what she wanted to take.

It only took ten minutes for Mia to pack everything she wanted into a small suitcase, there wasn't a lot of clothes so she made a note to take her out shopping for more.

After Mia was done Ruby smiled at her and took her hand once more and drove them all back home where she cooked them a meal before heading to bed.

* * *

 **One week later.**

It had been a week since Mia had started staying with them. The day after coming home with them, Neo took the girl to the police station to file a report on everything and Ruby was given temporary guardianship over Mia.

Mia had her own room though most nights she would share the bed with Ruby and Neo as she struggled to sleep past her nightmares. But she would wake up in the middle of the night and wander downstairs as she couldn't get back to sleep.

Ruby and Neo both noticed this each night but were waiting for Mia to come to either of them about it, until one night they decided they just couldn't do nothing.

"I'll go speak to her." Neo said first.

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked softly.

"Yeah, I…I know what she's going through." Neo replied, looking into Ruby's eyes and seeing understanding in them.

Unsure why but Neo suddenly felt comforted as a warmth enveloped her body but she didn't give it anymore thought as she climbed out of bed and pulled on a dressing gown and headed downstairs to speak to Mia.

Standing in the doorway, Neo simply took Mia in. She had long black hair, which was dishevelled from tossing and turning in bed. And she knew if she considered her eyes, her brown eyes would be darting around the room or simply just staring off into the void.

She was careful as she moved into the room and from her view she could see her pyjamas, black shorts and shirt. And at twelve she was still developing but she was further than others her age, and it was clear that she was going to end up taller than Neo.

"Can't sleep." Neo stated, heading for the kettle. Careful not to scare the girl. "Tea?" She asked and receiving a nod in return she made two cups of tea, placing one in front of Mia.

"So, would you like to talk about it?" Neo asked calmly.

Over the last week while Ruby was working the two had stayed at home together. On the first day Neo took her out shopping for clothes and other bits, using Ruby's card that she had been given. Much to Neo's annoyance.

"I just couldn't sleep." Mia said, clearly lying and for a change Neo decided to call her out on it.

"I know about the nightmares." Neo said softly as her voice was kind and gentle.

Mia froze up upon hearing the confirmation from Neo that they knew about them, "How?" Mia asked in a small voice.

"Ruby and I both have nightmares. We recognise the signs and we understand them. We haven't said anything as we hoped you would talk to one of us, but you're barely sleeping and eating. It isn't healthy sweetie and well, the longer you wait to talk about it then the worse it will be." Neo explained.

"Talking about it won't change anything." Mia spat out harshly.

"It will, it helps just to have someone listen to you and hear your story. Trust me I know that it helps." Neo replied calmly as she attempted to convince Mia but seeing as it wasn't working she decided to go a different route, "Would you like to hear my story?" Neo asked.

Mia didn't answer verbally but was curious so nodded her head in reply as she waited to hear Neo's story.

"I didn't start on the right side. When I first saw, Ruby I was fighting against her. I almost killed her sister at one point as well. It wasn't until the battle of Beacon that I finally changed sides and that's because Roman Torchwick died. Or so I thought." Neo began explaining.

"But I guess I should go back a little earlier. I don't remember much of my family life; I guess my mind decided to block it out so I only remember when Roman found me. I was mute, didn't speak at all. He found me in an alley way bloodied and in tears. At first, he was kind, gentle and helped me a lot. Took care of me, but that soon changed when he decided to help Cinder Fall." Neo spat the name out as she spoke.

"After that they both just used me to get what they wanted. See I had a duel semblance as I could teleport but also make illusions so I was valuable in their eyes. I refused to steal stuff so instead they kept hitting me until I agreed. In the end, it was simple, do what they say or get hurt." Neo explained, her voice was level but looking into her eyes you could still see the hurt.

"How did you get out?" Mia asked quietly.

"It was Ruby, although unintentional. During the battle of Beacon Roman was aboard General Ironwood's flagship. I got on board and freed him and once there we used a code to take control of the androids the Atlas army used. Ruby seeing what was happening went to stop us and we ended up fighting. Well, Ruby was hanging on the edge of the wing about to fall off when she reached up and opened my parasol so I ended up flying off as the wind caught it." Neo answered, explaining it all rather calmly.

"How did Roman die?" Mia asked.

"I thought he had died but he didn't. Ruby managed to save him and he was put into prison but I thought he had died. After that I followed Ruby to find her, when we first met up she thought I wanted to kill her but that was far from the truth." Neo replied as she smiled slightly at the memory.

* * *

" _What are you doing here?" Ruby asked, drawing her weapon and getting ready into a_ _fighting stance._

 _Neo simply raised her hands as she dropped her weapon to the floor. They were currently in the gardens at Beacon, one of the first areas to be repaired after the fighting. Though unknown to Neo at the time, it was all Ruby's doing as she spent the time repairing and replanting the gardens._

 _Ruby cocked her head to the side as she looked at Neo, weapon still ready by her side but slightly lowered. "You're not here to fight are you?" Ruby asked and seeing Neo shake her head, she asked. "What are you here for?"_

" _Safe." Neo said softly, her voice was raspy and barely used._

* * *

"Not long after that, Emerald changed sides as well, not believing in what Cinder was doing. But back to the important part." Neo began again.

"I suffered from serious nightmares at what had happened to me, I used to sleep in a room next to Ruby's. I guess one night she heard me crying and she came in." Neo said fondly, remembering the memory well.

* * *

 _Tears soaked through her pillow as she buried her face into the fabric as she tried to escape all the thoughts that invaded her sleep._

 _Hearing the door creak open only scared her more as she cowered down, believing that to be Roman or Cinder coming in to attack her once more, even though the logical part of her brain knew they were both dead._

 _Moments later Neo felt the other person's presence next to her bed and looking down at her. Hesitantly Neo opened her eyes and slowly moved so she could see who was there._

 _In the darkness of her room she saw Ruby, her eyes practically glowing as she looked down at the smaller girl, dressed in a large shirt and panties which were her sleepwear._

 _Wordlessly the two made eye contact with each other and Ruby reached down, picking Neo up effortlessly bridal style and carried her back to her room and bed._

* * *

"The next morning, I spilled everything to Ruby. I told her everything that had happened, about my entire life. It was like a weight had lifted off my shoulders as someone knew what I had gone through and she just, she cared for me." Neo said fondly. "She made sure I was alright and looked out for me as much as she could even though we were enemies just weeks beforehand. We slept in the same bed most nights and she managed to keep the nightmares away and during the day she stayed with me as much as she could unless otherwise called away for something." Neo explained.

"But I've been digressing a lot. After I talked to Ruby things started to look up, I was able to get past it. You'll never truly heal from it or forget any of it. But you just learn how to handle it and someone to just lean on. It's up to you when you talk to someone, but please don't wait too long." Neo pleaded with Mia.

"But what happened?" Mia asked.

"How do you mean?" Neo asked in confusion.

"You and Ruby sounded so close then, so what happened?" Mia asked.

"The fighting. Salam and the Grimm. That all happened, it changed Ruby and while she was still there for me she just…" Neo attempted to say.

"I simply couldn't stay there. I saw a different side to people, to myself. And I'd much rather help people then to kill them. And I simply couldn't stay there, I regret leaving some people behind but it was best for me and sometimes we should be allowed to be a little selfish." Ruby answered what Neo simply couldn't, standing in the doorway leading into the kitchen watching the two of them.

"As Neo said, you can come to either of us or someone else if you want to talk to someone. But for now, why don't we go back to bed?" Ruby asked softly.

So, the three all went back together and that's how it stayed for the next couple weeks where each night the three of them shared a bed together.

 **A/N**

 **So, another chapter down. Again, not much to really say about this except (Can't spell your username, sorry.) Someone pointed out that I haven't described Mia and how she looks so I added that in.**

 **Other than that, there isn't anything else to really say but I'm struggling to think up a new story concept or work on something else I've already started, and I've got to re-write the Immortal Maiden story as I really don't like what I've done so far.**

 **Anyway, until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8-**

Over those two weeks Mia had spoken to Neo first then later Ruby about what had happened and while the nightmares did happen, they lessened slightly. During this time, as well Mia had made a statement to the police about it all, and Ruby had gotten her enrolled at a school near the house.

Though one good thing that Ruby had discovered was that it was rather easy for her to do Neo's check-ups at home rather than going to the clinic, which also made it easier for Ruby to speak about something she had been asked about that weekend.

"I'm not even showing, like anything." Neo stated as she removed her top. By this point she expected to see some point of a bump or anything.

"You may have this rare condition but then again it is still early days, and you're only in your first trimester." Ruby commented offhandedly.

"Condition?" Neo asked worryingly.

"Oh, it's nothing bad, you simply don't get the signs of being pregnant though you've had some of them but apparently, you're not showing signs of having a bump. I could be wrong and you'll start showing or you might not." Ruby answered reassuringly.

"Oh, I see." Neo said quietly as she thought over it all. "It doesn't affect the baby, does it?" Neo asked.

"No, it doesn't, as I said it's simply the fact you don't notice that you're pregnant." Ruby replied as she attempted to sooth Neo's concerns.

"Alright, I think I understand." Neo replied.

Ruby smiled at her as she finished her checks and confirmed that everything was moving along fine and there wasn't anything to worry about.

"Could you get Mia down here please? I'll clear all this up." Ruby asked as she set about putting her equipment away.

"Sure." Neo said, walking upstairs to get Mia who was in her room either reading or doing homework.

Ruby slowly packed everything up as she thought through how it was all going to go. It wasn't something anyone really knew. The only ones that knew were Winter, Blake, Weiss and Tai. She didn't bother to tell anyone else as she knew the likelihood that it would end up in the media somehow and she didn't want that.

Once everything was packed away Ruby sat down on the couch as she struggled to stop her nerves as she waited.

After a few minutes, Neo and Mia came back down and sat opposite Ruby. Since living here with Ruby and Neo, especially after their talk Mia had really come out of her shell a lot and interacted more with the two women.

Which was a great relief for the two other women in the house, but now as the pair came down Ruby couldn't control her nerves.

Deciding to simply take the plunge Ruby waited as the pair sat in front of her with Neo speaking up first, "What was it you wanted to ask?" Neo asked.

"I…um, well my parents they would like to meet you two. And well, we don't have to go but it's just. It's complicated." Ruby said as best she could.

"It's alright. We'd be happy to meet your parents, wouldn't we Mia?" Neo answered back soothingly as she looked at Mia.

"Are they like you?" Mia asked.

"Yes, yes they are. You'll like them, trust me." Ruby replied as she couldn't stop the smile from invading her face.

"Then I would love to." Mia said, beaming at Ruby.

"When do we go?" Neo asked.

"Tomorrow morning if that's alright with you?" Ruby asked hesitantly.

"That'll be fine, is it a long drive?" Neo asked.

"No, it's not far." Ruby answered.

"Alright then, well. Shall we all cook dinner together?" Neo said smiling wide and as Mia jumped up excitedly and went to the kitchen with the two older women following behind as they walked side by side, rather close to each other.

* * *

The next morning, they all got ready early in the morning to leave and the journey in the car was quiet as the Ruby drove them and the others simply enjoyed the scenery that went from farm land all the way to full forests which was a stark contrast to Vale which had a lot of city areas.

Soon enough though they arrived at a cottage in the middle of nowhere but seemed to fit in perfectly with the forest surrounding it. Not far from it Neo could see a lake just on the other side of the cottage.

Pulling up to the cottage Ruby parked next to a similarly large vehicle. "Just a word of warning, don't be too surprised. I'll explain everything once we're settled." Ruby said as she climbed out. Hoping that they wouldn't be too surprised at everything.

"Ruby! It's so good to see you again. How are you doing my dear?" A rather tall woman with long pure white hair came out of the cottage and pulled Ruby into a tight hug.

"I've been well mother, busy but well." Ruby responded softly as she returned the hug. "Mother, I'd like to introduce you to…" Ruby began to say but was quickly interrupted.

"Neo and Mia. It's a pleasure to meet you both. Ruby has told us so much about you." The woman said quickly and engulfed the pair in hugs of their own. "Oh, where are my manners." The woman quickly said, "My name is Mizu Schnee-Rose. It's a pleasure to meet you two." The woman said, bowing slightly to the two.

"Wait…Schnee as in the Schnee Dust Company?" Neo asked in shock.

"The one and the same, Ruby didn't tell you?" Mizu asked in a confused manner.

"I didn't because I know how much you value privacy. I thought it best to just bring them here." Ruby answered.

"You should have told them Ruby, I thought that she is your…" Mizu was interrupted by a stronger voice coming from the doorway.

"Love, I think it's best for everyone to come inside, it looks like rain is on its way." Another woman said, this one with long red hair and silver eyes. Her face was soft but like Ruby's it showed the trials of fighting. "Summer Schnee-Rose at your service." The new woman, Summer said as she inclined her head.

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am." Mia said to the two women as she returned the gesture of inclining her head to the two women.

"None of that sweetie, call us by our given names. Makes us feel young." Mizu said as she went to Summer's side and as soon as the two touched Mia observed how the two simply relaxed together, seemingly that single touch doing so much for them.

"Now come in and let's get settled. Seems we have a lot to discuss." Summer said as she led them all into the house and towards a sitting area.

"Ruby, could you help me get drinks for everyone please?" Summer asked her daughter before looking at the others, "Is tea ok with everyone?" She asked and receiving nods in return the mother and daughter went to the kitchen.

Once alone in the kitchen Summer embraced her daughter. "It is good to see you daughter, now tell me. Does she know the truth yet?" Summer asked.

"Not yet mother, I have been making sure she is well especially with a baby now. I don't want to put too much pressure on her, and revealing all of this will simply do that." Ruby answered.

"Oh, my daughter." Summer said with a tone filled with sorrow. "It must hurt being so close, yet so far."

"It is alright mother, we…we share a bed. She has nightmares, I am able to keep them away." Ruby said, looking down and away from her mother.

"I see, but perhaps you should consider telling her soon." Summer said, "Now, what of the bastard that did this to her?" Summer asked as she changed the topic slightly.

"Still out there. I spoke to Ozpin after finding out, he knew I wasn't impressed and he knows if he finds out anything that he will tell me first." Ruby answered.

"Good, he should have known in the first place to inform you." Summer replied as she finished making the tea in the pot and put it onto a tray with everything else they would need. "Now come on, we should save them from Mizu." Summer said with a soft smile on her face.

As the duo walked back in carrying the drinks they couldn't help the smiles on their faces as Mizu was going on and talking about something she had seen a few weeks back.

"Dear, I think you're boring them." Summer said cheerfully and before sitting next to Mizu and smiling at the woman. "I think they want to find out about us a little. Especially seeing that Ruby hasn't told them anything." Summer offered.

"It's alright, we understand why." Neo attempted to say but was cut off.

"No, she should have told you. Regardless here we are. I suppose we should really start at the beginning." Summer started to explain.

"I have a question first, I'm just curious as to how you are both Ruby's parents? I thought Tai was Ruby's father. Also, I thought you had died?" Neo asked.

"He is, in a way. He's the sperm donner and I carried her to term. And I thank him for looking after Ruby these years, but my ma…wife is Mizu and has been for a number years, as for my death. I'll explain that in due course." Summer explained and hoped that her slight mistake wasn't picked up on.

"Sorry, I'll let you continue." Neo replied as she sat back and unconsciously leaned against Ruby who had Mia in her arms.

"Mizu and I have been together several years and Mr Schnee was her father but wasn't very public in running the company. He passed just before the fighting started and he understood our relationship though asked for it not to be public knowledge at the time. Now, we simply like the privacy we're afforded although Mizu is rather public with the company." Summer explained calmly, remembering back to it all. "I knew Tai through my team and it was a tough choice between him and Qrow, but well Qrow is unable to have children sadly." Summer stated.

Neo's face softened at this news as she understood what was happening and waited for Summer to continue. Mia on the other-hand shied away a little as she felt out of place here.

"My death though was somewhat assumed as I had gone missing. Mizu, she knew that I wasn't dead but no one truly believed her. I was captured by Salam and Ruby managed to rescue me after the final attack as she found out from the information Salam kept." Summer continued on.

"How was Mizu able to tell you were alive?" Neo asked.

"That's complicated." Summer answered awkwardly as she turned to look at Ruby.

A silent conversation took place between the two of them but this was interrupted when Mia spoke up. "Is it to do with the same energy I can see between Ruby and Neo? I can see it between the two of you but much stronger." Mia said innocently.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So, the question came up and I sort of answered it without looking. I don't follow where Neo is with the pregnancy. I'm only pointing this out now because I noticed I mentioned where she was along. I do several time skips along the way and stuff, but basically by the time the baby is born it will be early to mid-third trimester. Now, she's late first trimester.**

 **Anyway, I'm working on my next story, which is a pain in the ass as I've got several ideas and things I want to do but no time to really do it all at once. So, I'm looking for opinions.**

 **I've got a hospital story, it's call Time of Death that I started working on a few days ago and while I have no knowledge of medicine whatsoever, I think it'll be a fun story.**

 **The next one I call DF because I got the idea from Dead Fantasy. Basically, it's an AU of RWBY and basically the threat ends after the first year but Ruby runs away afterwards and after a while she has a new team and comes back to Vale for the next tournament but there's old friends and old flames that can't be left buried.**

 **They're the main two but also the Immortal Maidens sequel, I'm working on and off with that as I'm trying to work out what exactly I want to do for it because I only really have the ending decided.**

 **Oh and I've got a cool smut story which I really need the motivation to finish but it's rather hard to do, and it's annoying as hell because I just can't seem to write it but I really want to do it.**

 **Anyway, sorry for the long note, I'll stop now. So until next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9-**

 _A silent conversation took place between the two of them but this was interrupted when Mia spoke up. "Is it to do with the same energy I can see between Ruby and Neo? I can see it between the two of you but much stronger." Mia said innocently._

"You can see energy?" Mizu asked in a confused manner.

"It's her semblance, she can see energy between the two. I have a theory that she may potentially be able to control energy in some sort of fashion. But currently she can see it between people or around them. When we first met, she mentioned she could see a silver glow around my body." Ruby answered for Mia.

"Really? That's astonishing!" Mizu said excitedly, "Can you see this silver energy around Summer?" Mizu asked.

"I can but it's less apparent as it's overtaken by a sort of blue energy while you're overtaken by silver but the two colours mix together." Mia answered.

"Oh, this is simply amazing. What can you see around Ruby now?" Mizu asked as her mind started racing with ideas.

"Um, silver but also a few other colours as well." Mia replied but as she finished speaking she yawned a little.

"Mia, sorry mother but it takes a lot out of her to look." Ruby explained as Mia yawned again and lent back against Ruby more.

"I apologise Mia, but it's fascinating. I'll love to learn more about it." Mizu said but her wife quickly changed the topic.

"Neo, how much do you know about the power of the Silver Eyed Warriors?" Summer asked, knowing that it was a very old legend and barely anyone knew about it. She only knew as the story was passed down in her family.

"Other than the fact that they are warriors and extremely powerful, I don't actually know anything about them." Neo answered honestly.

"Well, you are right that we are powerful but there's a lot more to it than that." Summer replied. "The history has been passed down with my family because the Rose name has been associated with the power for generations." Summer continued saying.

"But simply put our power suppresses that of the Maiden's and while it is mostly said about the Grimm, it doesn't strictly stay with them but in all our fighting and it also affects our entire lives." Summer explained and for a moment she looked at Ruby before she revealed anything more.

Ruby slowly nodded as the silent conversation took place between the two of them and this didn't go unnoticed by Neo.

"It defines who and what we are, the same as if we were Faunus. We are the only beings in the world that have a soulmate. Perhaps I should rephrase that, we are the only ones to have a soulmate alongside our mates who also feel the bond." Summer explained.

"Soulmates?" Neo asked in surprised.

"Yes, someone we feel a complete and utter bond to, we love them like no other. Oh, we can have other relationships but as soon as we see our mate we simply can't love another or even try anything with another and if we do, we simply grow sick. Badly." Summer answered briefly.

"What about the other person? Oh, and how do you know you become sick?" Neo asked quickly.

This time Ruby spoke up which surprised Neo with just how softly she was speaking, "The other person doesn't know. They may perhaps have an inkling towards the person but they won't until the bond is complete. And we know about this from the stories but also because I have suffered this before." Ruby explained.

"So, you know who your mate is?" Neo asked in surprised.

"I do." Ruby confirmed.

"Who is it?" Neo asked.

"I'm not saying. We try and not let anyone know who our mate is in case it affects them in some towards their feelings." Ruby answered.

"I see." Neo replied as she was unsure. "May I ask then what you did to make yourself sick?" Neo asked.

"She didn't listen to me." Summer stated bluntly.

"I wanted to simply forget and attempted something with a random person I found at a club. We both wanted it but I simply couldn't in the end." Ruby answered instead, glaring at her mother.

"I see. Could I also ask why you left Vale though? It's confused me ever since you left." Neo asked, which was the time when Mizu and Mia came back down as it seemed Mia was more awake then she was earlier.

Joining them again, Mia climbed onto Ruby's lap as said woman simply held the girl and leaned back and shortly followed by Neo leaning against Ruby's shoulder.

"I think it's best to start from the beginning. Not long after the battle with Salam and the hybrids, when I started locking myself away." Ruby began to answer.

* * *

 _It had only been two days since she had gotten all the recovered documents from Salam's base and already half her room was filled with boxes. She had even forgone her bed for extra space and simply had a desk and a comfortable chair in the room alongside an inbuilt closet but that was it._

 _Now after being given the files by Ozpin they were all over the floor now. Anyone looking around her room would think that it's a bombsite with paper everywhere but Ruby knew exactly where everything was._

 _She locked herself away for two weeks scouring the files. She barely ate other than the fact when Ozpin would unlock her room and practically force her to eat. During this time though she had everyone coming to her door asking for her to come out but so far, none of them had even seen her new room._

 _By far the hardest to turn away was Neo. Her body practically hurt whenever she heard the woman begging for Ruby to come out of the room or at least open the door. She was the one who tried the longest, Ruby was her closest friend at Beacon but Ruby barely managed to ignore her, ignored her begging and Ruby's body punished her for ignoring her._

 _After just over two weeks of scouring the files she finally found something that gave her a glimmer of hope. But in the same time, it made her angry as she read the information._

 _Quietly getting ready. She had a bathroom so she kept clean but wasn't always completely dressed so she got dressed and grabbed her weapons before making her way to Ozpin's office, paper in hand._

* * *

"I went to Ozpin for answers and found out about Mizu and the mate bond she shared with my mother. After that I tracked her down and together we could find her and I stayed with them for a while before we talked about what I wanted to do in the future. With the Grimm, more or less extinct now there wasn't much need for another Huntress." Ruby finished explaining her story, though she left some parts out as she didn't want to tell Neo.

"But how did you get Summer back? Where was she?" Neo asked.

"Remember that mountain we jumped down along? There was a compound underneath that contained hybrids and surviving Grimm. Mizu and I alongside Altas soldiers raided the compound and we managed to find and save my mother." Ruby answered.

"So how did it come about with you becoming a doctor then?" Neo asked.

"I wasn't sure what I wanted to do and I was actually studying medicine on my own because I was curious and well, I got talking with both of my mothers and from there I got into it. They even got a private tutor for me and I ended up becoming a doctor in about a year." Ruby said as she smiled a little.

"A year?" Neo asked in surprise.

"She's smart and has a horrible work ethic in which she'll just study and study until I was practically force feeding her food as she wouldn't eat." Mizu said rather cheerfully, though she glared a little at Ruby.

"This is a lot of information." Neo stated as she was confused at it all.

"I know and I apologise. I didn't expect conversation to be this heavy so I'm sorry for this." Ruby apologised.

"Are you hungry? Tired? Thirsty?" Mizu asked rather quickly as she stared at Neo in concern.

"I think I need some fresh air." Neo asked as she started to feel a little light headed as all the information finally settled in her mind.

"Here, let me take you down to the lake. It's rather relaxing there." Ruby replied, smiling warmly towards Neo as she offered her hand to her while Mia climbed off her lap.

"Hey Mia, want me to show you some old photos of Ruby?" Summer asked as she spotted that her daughter wanted some time with Neo.

Ruby nodded towards her mother as she took Neo's hand into her own and started heading outside towards the lake.

"I'm sorry again, I know it's a lot of stuff to discover." Ruby said.

Neo didn't know what exactly to think because as soon as she touched Ruby's hand she immediately felt more relaxed, as if some foreign power was helping her.

"Thank you." Neo said unconsciously at the feeling as she leaned into Ruby's body.

"Come on, let's have a seat. The lake's rather peaceful and just nice to sit by." Ruby commented and together they sat down peacefully, simply watching the lake move and fish swimming around inside the clear water.

"Could you tell me anymore about the mate bonds?" Neo requested quietly.

Ruby smiled warmly as she laid down on the grass, inviting Noe to do the same. "Most of what I know is from my mothers, though some of it is from experience."

"It's alright, I'm just curious on whatever you can tell me." Neo replied.

"We know instantly who our soulmate is, as soon as we see them we can't physically love another. If we try we get sick, it's not a pleasant experience." Ruby explained, going over partly what was already said.

"Sick how?" Neo asked.

"Simply kissing can result in being ill, having sex makes you vomit from the experience as you are not with your mate. It punishes you for not being with them." Ruby answered calmly.

"Wait, you were sick?" Neo said, surprised at hearing that.

Ruby just laughed, clearly Neo was surprised. "I attempted to be with someone, thinking I could get away with it but I couldn't. It didn't last long and well, ever since I've never bothered to try again." Ruby replied.

Neo nodded in reply before deciding to change the topic, "So does your mate have any feelings or realises who their mate is?" Neo asked.

"To a point. They feel a weird connection to the person, something they feel like exploring to discover what it is. But they don't have to respond if they don't feel anything. There is simply a desire to know more but nothing that forces them to accept the bond or feel love for the person." Ruby explained calmly as she stared up at the sky and the clouds dancing there.

"But then what about you? What happens if your Mate doesn't respond?" Neo asked the clear follow up question.

"Well, for the other person it doesn't make a difference whereas for me it would be different. I can't move on afterwards. I would long for my mate and though it would lessen in time I can't take another lover or be with someone else in a romantic sense." Ruby explained rather bluntly.

"But that's horrible. If your Mate rejects you, you can never move on or take another. Why would it be like that?" Neo exclaimed loudly in surprise, not truly believing something like that would happen.

"It is as the Fates have willed it, and well. It's not as bad as it sounds. According to my mother, my great grandmother's mate had rejected her but she was still able to have a child." Ruby answered.

"How was she able to have a child? Thinking about it. How was your mother able to have you if she would become ill from having sex with another person?" Neo asked, noticing the contradictions in what Ruby was saying.

Ruby couldn't help but smile at the fact Neo had noticed that, "That's true. I'm not sure how my great grandmother got pregnant but my mother, Summer that is. Well it pays when your Mate is Mizu Schnee. They were closest with Tai, and he agreed to donate some of his sperm. Then using a method, I don't know a lot about but they were able to combine both of their eggs together and used the sperm to impregnate Summer with me." Ruby explained easily. "If you look closely enough you'll notice in my hair that there is some white." Ruby said.

Neo looked closely and noticed this that between the red highlighted parts of her hair were strands of white hair though it was hard to spot unless you were in Neo's position. Leaning against Ruby's shoulder, hair sprayed out and mixing together with each other.

The two didn't speak for a few minutes as they laid there together looking up at the clear sky and the sounds of nature around them rather than talking for the moment. That was until Neo had another burning question.

"You told me everything else, but what about when your Mate accepts the bond? What happens then?" Neo asked.

"If." Ruby replied calmly, though Neo could hear sadness in her voice. "But according to my mother's it is a feeling of pure bless. On both sides. They feel connected to each other all the time but at the same time they are independent of each other. Apparently, they can even talk to each other telepathically but I'm not sure about that, but I do understand the part where they can feel each other during the bond. I know that's true." Ruby answered calmly, her voice was soft.

"How do you know that for sure?" Neo asked just as softly.

"When I found Mizu while looking for Summer, I could see how much pain she had been in. Simply put, she wasn't very healthy when I got to her. She was barely making it through everything." Ruby answered for her.

"I see." Neo said softly as she leaned into Ruby a little more.

Though Neo couldn't stop the one of the burning questions she had since that meal with Blake and Winter, "Why don't you like the celebration? Why don't you speak with Yang and Weiss anymore? Isn't Weiss your sister?" Neo asked.

 **A/N**

 **So, a lot of information in this one, and well, a lot to think about. With the Silver Eyed Warriors, I've given myself lots of freedom in what they can do and stuff because RT haven't really said much about it and well, I've wanted to do stories about mates for a while now.**

 **Not much more to say there, but I will be putting up a poll, which will be up now which will help me decide what to focus my attention on next story wise so if you could please vote in that, I will be very grateful. Sorry it's very basic and doesn't give much away.**

 **Anyway, that's about it so until next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10-**

 _Though Neo couldn't stop the one of the burning questions she had since that meal with Blake and Winter, "Why don't you like the celebration? Why don't you speak with Yang and Weiss anymore? Isn't Weiss your sister?" Neo asked._

"I…during the fighting, I pulled away from everyone. It's hard to order someone into a fight where they could get hurt and have personal attachments. Ironwood taught me that part, but it's just after the fighting I was plagued by nightmares about the killing and fighting. And then in the morning I would see Yang or Weiss on TV doing an interview about it and drinking in the fame they were given from being part of the leaders for the fighting. I couldn't stand it, being praised and celebrated for killing people." Ruby admitted.

"But you didn't. You killed Grimm and Grimm hybrids. You didn't kill actual people." Neo said to ease Ruby's guilt.

"I did. When I ordered attacks and strike teams out on missions, they all cost lives on both sides. I ordered people to their deaths and ordered the deaths of others. I got all the blood on my hands, and they feel it right to boast and celebrate the fact that people died in their droves, it's why I can't stand going to the celebration and why I can't stand to interact with my former teammates." Ruby finished explaining and it was clear it was something she was angry about.

"What about Blake though?" Neo asked, knowing that Blake had been in the media a fair bit after the fighting.

"She used her fame to accelerate Faunus rights and spearhead it and with her parents and mine they were able to get them treated fairly. There was one interview where the person was trying to get her to talk about the fighting and she went off at him. It was rather funny to watch and wasn't long after I left." Ruby said.

"I'll have to watch it. I never really followed the news much as it was always the same thing." Neo admitted.

"She was making it clear that she thought, alongside a few others that the fact people were celebrating the end of the war and the war itself wasn't right. Even now they celebrate that it ended which is just wrong. They should honour the sacrifices made, the deaths not celebrate." Ruby explained.

"Thank you for telling me." Neo said as she cuddled into Ruby more, as it was clear she was upset over everything.

The pair remained laying there together in pleasant silence together as it seemed neither felt the need to speak further as enough had been said, at least for the moment but Neo still had one burning question left but she wasn't sure how to ask it.

But at the same time, she wanted to ask this question she couldn't break this comfortable silence between them during this time when they could just relax and forget everything.

"I promise you that I will catch and make Roman pay. I swear it to you now." Ruby said softly, her tone was strong and Neo just knew that Ruby meant it.

Somehow Neo felt comfort from that one sentence and for one of the first times in a long time she felt truly safe here with Ruby.

All these unknown feelings Neo had been seeing, all the willingness that Ruby showed towards her, especially with how she just turned up at Ruby's place of work and suddenly, she was accepted by the woman.

"Am…am…Do I know your mate?" Neo asked, chickening out of her actual question.

"I shouldn't answer all this just in case it affects her decision. It's not right and goes against our instincts. Only ones we should tell is our parents." Ruby replied.

"I see. I'm sorry for asking." Neo replied softly.

"It's alright, it's something you find interesting and want to know more." Ruby answered soothingly, making Neo relaxed once more.

The next couple hours they spent outside was just causally talking to each other, they even spoke about baby names and about how she wanted to handle the birth as well.

Eventually when they returned to the house they sat down with Mia and the two mothers as they enjoyed the meal together before deciding to stay the night.

Part of the way during the night Mia entered Ruby and Neo's shared room and around an hour after that Neo found she struggled to sleep and so decided to get out of bed.

Carefully climbing out so she didn't disturb the two others in the bed who had curled together, though Ruby's arms were reaching out for Neo.

But Neo chose to leave the room and quietly headed down the stairs and into the kitchen where she was surprised to find Summer sitting there with a cup of tea.

"Oh, hello Neo. Couldn't sleep?" Summer asked softly, keeping her voice low.

"I couldn't." Neo replied just as softly, careful not to wake anyone up.

"Have a seat, tea?" Summer asked.

Neo nodded and sat down opposite Summer as she took the drink and immediately noticed how similar the two women were. Although Summer's hair was pure red they held the same face as Ruby did, the soft innocence on her face was similar between the two but unlike Ruby it still held that softness and wasn't hidden behind a wall of something else.

"So, I'm guessing your reason you can't sleep is because of what Ruby told you at the lake today." Summer said out of the blue, instantly getting the right answer.

"Yes…it's a lot to discover and…" Neo explained but struggled to put all her thoughts into words.

Summer nodded in understand, "I understand. It wasn't exactly easy talking to Mizu about it all, and it took her some time before she truly opened up with me about it all." Summer explained.

"Could I ask about Winter and Weiss?" Neo asked as she was curious at just how that all happened especially with the slight age differences.

"Ah, that's rather simple actually. The Mr Schnee you hear about is Mizu's father, Weiss and Winter's grandfather and were partly or rather mostly raised by him as Mizu wasn't that strong at the time though she tried her damnest. But Winter and Weiss are easily explained. Early on Mizu tried experimental testing with Dust and found out a way that someone could become pregnant asexually and well, she just can't leave something alone. Didn't help that Mizu's father was a hard ass about having children." Summer answered happily, laughing a little at the end.

"She managed to have two children, it's why the Schnee features are so more potent in her two children. Though Ruby has some of those traits as well, even the summoning though don't tell her you know. She likes to keep that secret though no idea why." Summer continued in answering.

"So, that's why she had two daughters before you then, but surely you knew each other before that point?" Neo asked.

"We did but by that point I hadn't told her about all of this, we were close friends and she knew of my power but that was it. Nothing more." Summer replied.

"So how did you end up getting together?" Neo followed up with.

"I worked up the courage to confess to her, took a while but it worked out in the end but not long after becoming fully bonded I was captured by Salam." Summer answered.

"I see…I'm curious, how powerful are you all really?" Neo asked.

"Extremely. Both Ruby and I have the bonus of having duel powers. The silver eyed warrior power but also the power of a Maiden as well. But in an outright fight between the two, the warrior would win easily as our power is even stronger and older than that of a Maiden." Summer answered the question happily.

"Oh, I see. Thank you for explaining that, I was always curious. Though one thing I'm not sure on is how Ruby got the powers as I was never sure on that." Neo asked next.

"It's actually rather simple really. The Spring Maiden died and the power found its way to Ruby." Summer answered simply.

"But I thought she killed Cinder who had the Fall Maiden powers?" Neo asked.

"She did but her fight wasn't anything seemingly normal at least in common terms. She managed to make it in time to stop Pyrrha from dying but by milliseconds. Her power came into full force when she saw Cinder about to kill her and managed to stop the arrow and instead redirected it back to Cinder and killing her but somehow she was able to stop the Fall Maiden power from joining with her and instead went towards Pyrrha instead, still no idea how she did it." Summer answered.

"But she has the Spring Maiden power though? Wouldn't she have redirected it again?" Neo asked as it confused her even more.

"She wasn't expecting it. Salam had the Spring Maiden under her control and Ruby, sadly had to kill her and the power went to her but this time she didn't stop it and just accepted it." Summer replied.

Neo nodded her head in understanding as she couldn't think of anything more to say anymore and so sat in comfortable silence.

"Please excuse a meddling mother, but I see things." Summer said out of the blue.

"What are you talking about?" Neo asked as she was confused at what exactly Summer had seen.

"Why did you go to Ruby? There's plenty of good doctors in Vale, even Beacon has some of the best doctors in the world yet you go through all of this to find Ruby. Why?" Summer asked bluntly.

"I uh…I…don't know." Neo stammered out as she was caught out by the question.

"You do. Really think about it, what were you feeling when you found out? What exactly happened?" Summer asked while leaning forward to look at Neo intently.

"Um…how much do you know?" Neo asked as she was unsure just how much the woman knew.

"Ruby can't keep secrets, especially not something this big. And Mizu and I have both got unique experiences with this sort of thing. I understand if this is a breach of trust but Ruby needed some…guidance." Summer explained.

"It's fine…I uh, well I was vomiting badly each morning so I took a day off and went into Vale to get a pregnancy test. When it came back positive I panicked and then I remembered something I overheard about Ruby and what she did now and well, I begged Blake and Winter to find out where she was." Neo explained.

"What were you feeling at the time?" Summer asked.

"Panic. Sadness. Pain. I was so hurt, I managed to cover the marks Roman left but it…it wasn't easy to act normal. I'm sure some people noticed, I…I think that Blake knew something. I don't know what but she was the one to tell me where Ruby was. I left immediately, claiming some sort of emergency." Neo answered.

"But why Ruby? Out of everyone you could have gone to, why her?" Summer carried on forcing the issue.

"I…I trusted her, I knew her from before and trusted her during that time. She was so kind to me and helped me when I first changed sides. And well, I just…I knew I would be safe with her." Neo said softly as she attempted to remember her feelings when she left to find Ruby.

"Was there a reason you felt safe with her? Or did you just feel it without an explanation?" Summer asked.

"I guess there wasn't a real reason. I just somehow knew I would be safe with her and knew she would help me, even though we barely knew each other. She helped me before." Neo explained as she looked at the table.

"I'll let you on in a little secret. After Ruby first saw you, that time when you escaped with…that man. Ruby got your file from Ozpin, he understood the reasons she wanted to know more and well, with such restrictions on actually talking to you she did the next best thing." Summer replied as she told her about this.

"How did she get my files though? I didn't have any, Roman got rid of them all." Neo explained, stumbling slightly over Roman's name as she said it.

"Ozpin knew the signs that Ruby was exhibiting and instead got in touch with Mizu who was able to find something on you with a large amount of resources so she was able to get Ozpin the files Ruby wanted." Summer answered easily.

"Wait. What signs are you talking about?" Neo asked as she was suddenly confused at the seemingly sudden interest in her from Ruby.

"I shouldn't really say any of this, but please excuse a meddling mother." Summer requested before she carried on speaking. "There are a few signs that we exhibit when we discover our Mate. Some of them are more obvious." Summer explained.

 **A/N**

 **So, another chapter down, again not much to say about this. Once more I'm working on several pieces but I'm discovering that I'm either re-writing some of it or working on new pieces, now I want to try a different style of writing so we'll see what happens with that.**

 **Anyway, until next time and thank you for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11-**

" _I shouldn't really say any of this, but please excuse a meddling mother." Summer requested before she carried on speaking. "There are a few signs that we exhibit when we discover our Mate. Some of them are more obvious." Summer explained._

"What are they?" Neo asked becoming even more interested to see what the signs were but at the same time curious as to why Summer was telling her, a little part of her mind hoping it was for the reason for thinking it.

"A sort of obsessiveness in wanting to find out more, yearning to be with them and struggling to be out of their presence. We also suffer rather badly if we're away from them for long periods of times." Summer explained briefly.

"Suffer how?" Neo asked.

"Can't sleep, struggles in concentrating, lack of motivation and a whole host of things that affect them physically and mentally. But in a strange way if they simply see them or interact with them again it's like a drug and holds off the affects a little longer." Summer responded back.

"Oh." Neo said softly as she thought more about this.

"But regardless of who they are or what they are doing and no matter how long we must wait, we will do anything for them." Summer said sincerely.

Standing up and stretching her long limbs Summer said, "Well I better go back to bed. Try and catch a couple hours and go back to Mizu. As I said before, it's a pleasure meeting you Neo and a pleasure to talk. Goodnight." Summer said as she excused herself.

"Goodnight." Neo replied softly as she attempted to understand everything that had been told to her.

Neo sat there for a while longer as her mind debated everything that had happened as she attempted to come up with reasons why exactly Summer had told her all that. Though some burning questions were at the forefront of her mind but unable to answer those questions.

She guessed they wouldn't mind so quietly returned to her shared room and grabbed her scroll though as an afterthought she grabbed a large jacket which belonged to Ruby but knew she wouldn't mind.

Wrapping the large coat around her Neo moved outside and sat down on a chair looking across the garden and lake.

Opening her scroll, she looked at her scroll open on a certain page as she debated on what she wanted to do. Finally working up the courage to call the person that had been on her screen for the last five minutes she waited for an answer.

"Neo? Why are you calling so late?" Blake's sleepy voice answered back, not annoyed but simply curious about the two am wake up from Neo.

"Sorry, I just…I need to know something." Neo replied.

"Couldn't it wait until morning?" Blake asked, sitting up on the screen and Neo could see Winter in the background in the bed.

"Um…not really." Neo replied. "Do you remember when you first saw me?" Neo asked.

"Of course, why?" Blake asked as she became more awake.

"Do you remember what Ruby was like? Was she behaving weirdly or something?" Neo asked.

"Um…I can't really remember she uh, I know she went to Ozpin immediately after we came back. Even avoiding Ironwood to do so, then I uh…I know she was reading a lot at that time but not much else." Blake explained.

"What about when you next saw me? What was Ruby like then?" Neo asked quickly.

"Um…well she didn't see you much and we had other things on our mind. Though I think I saw a little hesitation when Yang said she was telling us to carry on but I think that was simply worry for her sister." Blake explained.

"Is there anything else you remember about Ruby, being weird or strange over the years?" Neo carried on, trying to find out more.

"Is there a reason for all these sudden questions?" Blake asked curiously, she had some inkling as to why Neo was asking all of this but she wasn't completely sure.

"I just…I want to know." Neo replied simply.

"She didn't sleep as much, apparently not tired and studying but I didn't believe her. She would leave the room in the middle of the night for walks, I followed her one time and she simply sat in the gardens. And well, during the tournament she calmed a little but afterwards it picked right back up and well, that's all I can remember." Blake explained, "Could I go back to sleep now?" She asked irritably.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for waking you up." Neo replied as the two hung up but Neo simply continued to sit there thinking to herself over what she had been told that night.

Neo sat out there until the sun started to peak over the horizon which was when she finally decided to go back to bed with the other two.

Eventually when she crawled back into the bed she settled against Ruby's back, holding her tightly as she buried her face into her hair, inhaling its scent.

Immediately upon being in Ruby's arms she felt safe and comfortable against Ruby and she quietly fell asleep next to the woman.

* * *

A few hours later they were awake and heading their separate ways in the morning but promised to return to see them soon.

Once they returned home, something Neo couldn't completely believe she would start thinking. They settled for the rest of the day before preparing for the following day.

Mia would be returning to school and Ruby to work while Neo would work in the little side office next door. At least for the moment as she was only a little over a month pregnant so could still work. Although she was worried because she wasn't showing much but Ruby reassured her that it was fine.

For the next month life was rather normal for them all. Neo hadn't brought up anything regarding what she had learnt while at Ruby's parents' house. But it carried on in her mind until she could work up the courage to speak to Ruby about it.

Eventually though, keeping it all together while your hormones are all over the place and your thoughts are just as random doesn't help and it all comes to a tipping point.

It was a simple morning where Neo was vomiting rather badly and like every morning Ruby was there holding her hair back and rubbing her back while whispering soothing words.

"It's alright sweetie, don't worry." Ruby whispered calmly as she rubbed her back.

As Neo finished vomiting the last part of what was in her stomach she put her head near the bowl and had tears running down her face.

"What's wrong? It's alright." Ruby said soothingly.

"Why?" Neo cried out, finally leaning against Ruby as she felt that she had finally finished vomiting.

"Why what?" Ruby asked in confusion as she didn't know what Neo had meant.

"Why are you like this with me? So, accepting and helpful. I haven't done anything for you yet you've done all of this for me. Taken me in and cared for me, yet I've not given you anything back." Neo cried out into Ruby's shoulder.

"It's fine. Don't worry about all of that, I'm happy to help you." Ruby answered as she tried to get Neo to relax.

"But I'm such a burden to you. Just look at everything that's changed since I've arrived. And you're just taking it in your stride, why?" Neo begged.

"It's…it's complicated. Would you like something to drink or to eat?" Ruby asked, overtly changing the topic.

"You're deflecting." Neo stated, smiling a little as she looked up to Ruby's face.

"And you're hungry. Come on, I know you don't want to eat but just have a little toast you'll feel better." Ruby said calmly.

"Fine. But you will answer me." Neo promised as she wrapped her arms around Ruby's neck.

"Want me to carry you?" Ruby asked gently and upon Neo's nod she easily picked Neo up and carried her down the stairs.

As Ruby entered the kitchen she attempted to put Neo onto the couch so she could make her some food but found that she didn't want to let go so with some careful movements she could have Neo on her back, arms and legs wrapped around Ruby's body.

"I'll admit; I've never made breakfast like this before." Ruby commented lightly as she put some toast on and went to the fridge.

Mia had already left for school while Neo was throwing up, having said goodbye to the two of them before leaving as the school wasn't too far away.

Neo didn't say a word in response to Ruby's comment as she just hugged Ruby tighter and rested her head against the woman's shoulder.

Even though the thin materials of their sleepwear left nothing to be imagined it was clear that neither really noticed or if they did they simply didn't mention it.

After getting the food together Ruby carried the food and drinks over to the couch where she sat down and Neo easily moved around once more to sit on Ruby's lap.

"Enjoying yourself?" Ruby asked in amusement, thoroughly enjoying the situation with Neo being so close and clinging to her.

"Yep." Neo said bluntly as she started to slowly eat the toast.

"Well then, can't argue with that." Ruby replied.

It was a lazy day for them today as Ruby had taken the day off while Neo had finished all the work she had needed to for the week so they took it as a relaxing day.

They weren't in a rush that morning which was why Ruby was happy to entertain a clearly excited and playful Neo.

"So, anything you'd like to do today?" Ruby asked in curiosity.

"Not really, just relax and have a day to ourselves." Neo replied.

"I'm happy with that." Ruby replied, leaning back in the couch while drinking her coffee.

After a while once Neo had finished eating and they were both ready they stood up to go shower, finally separating from each other's embrace.

"Come on, let's go shower. Be alright on your own?" Ruby asked kindly.

"Could you wash my hair?" Neo asked shyly, it wasn't something she liked to tell people but she enjoyed it when people would wash her hair for her.

"Of course, why not make it a bath then? You could truly relax." Ruby suggested.

"That sounds perfect." Neo replied.

Ruby smiled once more as she went into the bathroom to start the bath while putting some oils into it to help relax Neo.

Ruby's bathroom was rather large with a shower separate to the bath tub, which she could get all around and easily fit two people in side by side.

As the bath got to a good level and temperature she went to tell Neo that it was ready for her whenever she wanted to get in.

"It's ready for you." Ruby said, and helped Neo to undress and climb into the bath.

Once Neo was in the bath Ruby spoke up, "I'll let you soak for a bit and I'll be back shortly." Ruby said, leaving the bathroom to get some food herself and to just make a call to Chloe to see how it was going.

After around ten minutes Ruby returned to the bathroom and discovered Neo curled up with her knees up to her chest and Ruby could see her shaking slightly.

"It's alright sweetie, I'm here. It's alright and you're safe." Ruby said quickly, moving quickly over to Neo and embraced her.

Slowly Neo calmed down once she was in Ruby's embrace and could stretch out a little more as she relaxed.

"I'm sorry." Neo said softly, looking down into the water as she couldn't bear to look up at Ruby.

"It's fine sweetie, you have nothing to worry about." Ruby said soothingly. Rubbing Neo's back gently.

Neo looked at her covered body, the bubbles doing a good job of covering up her body underneath the water.

"I thought…I thought Roman was here…I was alone and…and…" Neo trailed off, her voice was shaking and couldn't finish it off.

"You felt vulnerable." Ruby finished off softly, tightening her hold on Neo a little more to comfort her. "You're safe here. Trust me sweetie that you're safe here and I won't let him touch you ever again. I swear this to you." Ruby said strongly.

After a few minutes, Neo seemed to fully relax, or as much as she possibly could that was. "Could you wash my hair?" Neo asked quietly.

"Of course, would you like to move forward a little?" Ruby asked kindly and Neo moved to sit in the middle of the bath.

"Right, I'm going to move your head back just under the water, alright?" Ruby said quietly as she talked Neo through what she was doing to relax her.

Gently moving Neo's head back, she moved it so she was under the water briefly before moving her back up. "Just tilt your head back a little." Ruby said.

She poured some shampoo into Neo's hair and started to softly and gently rub it into Neo's hair and scalp as she was careful not to be too rough.

"Your hair is so long, it's so nice." Ruby commented as she was running her hands through Neo's hair.

After a few more minutes of massaging the shampoo into Neo's hair and scalp she softly tilted her head back a little.

"I'm going to wash this out so close your eyes please sweetie." Ruby asked gently as she took a cup and started to pour the water over Neo's face and hair, being gentle in her movements.

"Thank you." Neo said softly once her hair was all washed and clean.

"Will you be alright?" Ruby asked.

"Why don't you join me?" Neo asked quickly.

"What?" Ruby asked, shocked at the sudden request.

"Well I mean, the waters still warm and well…I could uh, wash your hair." Neo suggested, blushing in response to her request.

"Are you alright with this?" Ruby asked, wanting to make sure Neo was ok with it.

"I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't." Neo replied.

"Alright then." Ruby answered back as she stood up and turned around to face away from Neo.

Slowly she removed her top and panties and slowly stepped into the bath opposite Neo and sat down. "One minute." Ruby said and immediately plunged her head under the water for almost a minute before coming back up to show her wet hair and face, water streaming off it.

"That's much better." Ruby said, chuckling a little at Neo's shocked look.

Ruby simply laughed in response to Neo's look and turned around to allow Neo to wash her hair, "My turn?" Ruby asked.

Immediately Neo set to work on washing Ruby's hair just as easily as Ruby had washed Neo's, though Ruby's was shorter.

"The red highlights, they're natural, aren't they?" Neo asked, noticing as she was washing Ruby's hair.

"They are. All natural, freaked my mother's out when I was first born apparently." Ruby answered and quietly the two started to wash each other's backs and wash themselves before finally climbing out of the bath.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So another chapter down and one more to go, possibly I may split off the small epilogue into another chapter but not sure yet.**

 **Not much I want to say really, I've said it all before. So until next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12-Finale**

 **Three months later**

After that time, together in the bath, Neo still hadn't been able to work up the courage to tell Ruby what she knew or rather what she thought about Ruby's intentions so instead she remained quiet on it until she could truly ask Ruby about it.

Over the three months Neo had slowly began showing more and more of her pregnancy and the baby in her stomach. They continued their daily lives and whenever Mia had time off school then Ruby and Neo would take time off to be with her and spend time with her.

During this time, as well they had spent a long time with both of Ruby's parents and Blake and Winter who easily became Mia's aunts.

Strangely enough after Mia's mother was seen in court and put away in prison for twenty years because of everything, it was barely a week later that it was Ruby's birthday, something she didn't tell Neo or rather anyone but her parents let it slip to Neo at one point.

On that day, Ruby had gone to work alone while Neo decided to stay home, claiming that she was tired and caught up on work so Ruby went to work alone.

Unbeknown to Ruby though was that Neo was faking it and while Mia went to school that day she started getting everything ready for Ruby's party that evening. Summer and Mizu arriving not long after Ruby had left alongside Winter and Blake and the five of them all started getting it all ready.

Summer smiled encouragingly at Neo as she helped the younger woman get dressed in a beautiful red dress that she had picked out the other week with Summer's help. Which wasn't easy for a pregnant woman. After talking it over with the older woman Neo decided it was best to confront Ruby about it at last, and what better day then her birthday?

"I can't do it…what if I'm wrong? What if Ruby doesn't want to be with me? What if I'm just making it all up in my head?" Neo started stammering out as she paced in her shared room with Ruby.

"Neo dear, trust me. You are not imagining things. My little rose hides a lot of things extremely well, but there's one thing that no one can hide and that my dear is love. If anyone else came to her office begging her to take them on as a patient she would refer them to Chloe or even someone else. Not invite her home and take her in at her own house. Anyone else and she wouldn't have let them even see her bike. Trust me when I say this is true but she will never come to you. Not now." Summer explained.

"What do you mean never come to me?" Neo asked in surprise.

"After the fighting ended she severed all ties and chose to help people in a different way. That is one thing I love about Ruby but hate at the same time." Summer explained, smiling lightly.

"What is it?" Neo asked.

"Ruby's selflessness. She was like that when she wanted to become a Huntress, she wanted to protect and help people. During the fighting, she forsakes her own needs and feelings to focus on ending it quickly. Even now she doesn't allow herself that much happiness but instead helps people while she doesn't help herself." Summer answered.

"But why wouldn't she come after me?" Neo asked, trying to get back onto topic.

"Because she's selfless. You came to her in a…not the best way and Ruby cares too much to try and initiate something with you so she simply contended with helping you and being close with you. But she wouldn't come to you in case your freaked out or something happened negatively." Summer answered.

"So, she's waiting for me to make a move?" Neo asked.

"Yes." Summer answered bluntly. "Come on, she'll be here in a minute." Summer said, gently moving Neo out of the room and with the others who were all waiting for Ruby to come home.

As if she knew when her daughter would arrive home within a minute they all heard the lock being unlocked and then saw the familiar face of Ruby, looking rather worn out and still in her lab coat.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone cheered at once, shocking Ruby to the point that her eyes started to glow slightly and a hand reached towards one of her concealed weapons before she realised what was going on.

"What's this?" Ruby asked everyone in the room.

"Happy Birthday Ruby!" Everyone called out together and Mizu brought out a cake with everyone singing happy birthday to Ruby.

"Thank you." Ruby said as she was smiling widely at everyone as she blew out the candles.

After cake was divided up between everyone and they had sat down eating it they got to presents and slowly Ruby started to open them.

From Winter and Blake, she had gotten a series of books she was interested in but never had time to go and get. Which made Ruby very happy with something to read on evenings now.

Her mothers had gotten her a new necklace but something vastly different to her normal jewellery. It was a mixture between a silver and red rose alongside the blue snowflake of the Schnee family. The two blended together perfectly with the necklace and they seemed to change colour and mix between the two.

Immediately upon revealing it Summer came over and helped Ruby put it around her neck, proudly displayed there.

Next came Mia's gift which seemed the smallest as it came into an envelope and without any words she just handed it over to Ruby to open.

Ruby opened the brown envelope carefully and removed the paper inside and it was silent as Ruby read what was on the paper.

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked as her voice was soft and full of emotion.

"I am. Neo has already signed them but I want you to as well…that is if you want to." Mia explained though she shyly looked away as if expecting the worse.

Ruby smiled at Mia and brought her into a hug, unshed tears gathering in her eyes. "Of course, I want to sweetie. I just want to make sure you're happy, it's…it's so soon." Ruby answered.

"I know but you've helped me for so long and no matter what's happened you've always been there for me…even…even when my own mother never was so it isn't really that long and well…I…I want to stay with you." Mia explained rather emotionally.

Ruby hugged her even tighter as she happily accepted her. She had known Mia ever since she arrived back in Patch and was one of her first patients at her clinic. On that first day Ruby already knew about Mia and what was going on and as she had explained to Mia not long ago that she wanted it to be completely her choice and she simply made it known that she would always be there for her.

Though some, like Winter had questioned her before on why she would allow her back into an unsafe environment but she said that she had no evidence of this but also, she gave the benefit of the doubt.

Ruby didn't question on why Neo had signed them as well but she simply assumed that it was because she wanted both to look after Mia.

Everyone stayed for another hour before deciding to go their separate ways after having fun with everyone there though it was unlike Ruby's other birthdays where she had more people there but in a way less family.

As Ruby climbed into bed that evening though Neo spoke up, "I have got you a present." Neo said softly, handing a small wrapped present over to Ruby.

"You didn't have too sweetie but thank you." Ruby replied as she calmly unwrapped it and read the cove of the book hidden underneath.

"'Parenting. How to raise a baby with your partner.'" Ruby announced as she read the title, turning to Neo to look at her confused, "You know I specialised in babies and pregnancy, don't you?" Ruby asked.

"I uh, I do know that. It's different, I uh…" Neo trailed off, struggling to explain what she had attempted to say but she knew she couldn't back out now. "Oh, fuck it." Neo said and leaned into Ruby.

Ruby was stunned as Neo leaned in and kissed Ruby on the lips, slowly the two worked together into the kiss as Ruby recovered within seconds and reciprocated the kiss.

Their lips used in unison together as Ruby brought up a hand and wove it into Neo's hair gently pushing her further against Ruby's mouth. Neo however was the first to ask for entrance with her tongue, which Ruby allowed and returned as well.

It lasted for almost a full minute before the need for air became too great for either of them to ignore so they broke apart, breathing heavily.

"What…what was that?" Ruby asked, sounding confused but also hopeful as well.

"I was trying to give you a hint with that book but well, I was worried." Neo explained.

"Worried about what?" Ruby asked, cocking her head to the side.

"How you would react…why are you so caring for me? Why did you happily accept me when I changed sides? And when I just turned up? Your mother said you wouldn't do that for anyone else, why me? And no avoiding it this time. I want an answer." Neo said desperately.

"I…it's a…it's complicated." Ruby said, looking away from Neo a little. "I know we explained this before, about Mate's but well. This affected my reasons." Ruby began to explain, stopping as she tried to sort her thoughts out. But she raised a hand before Neo could interrupt.

"When I saw you that first time with Roman, escaping I knew from that moment who you were. Just instantly and I knew what you were to me, even though we hadn't met. After that I wasn't in the best ways, I finally found my Mate and she was beautiful but on the wrong side. At least she was at the time." Ruby explained, smiling sadly down at her lap.

"I threw myself into training to avoid the feelings and any way to distract myself. Then she appeared at the tournament in disguise and she was still beautiful. Eventually when she switched sides after the battle of Beacon but by that point I had buried my feelings too much and it wasn't the time to get involved in a relationship, at all. I gave up hope after a few years but things changed." Ruby carried on.

"Though not in a good way but she was back again and I couldn't help but feel a little bit of joy that she was back but anger at the same time, something I had to restrain quite a bit. But well, I was too scared. She wasn't in a way that at least I thought would have been stable for a relationship." Ruby finished explaining, turning to look at Neo, eyes meeting.

"But it seems like I'm wrong, but…are you sure?" Ruby asked, staring into Neo's eyes.

"I'm sure…I've known for a while now but I want this. Please." Neo practically begged Ruby.

Ruby didn't speak as she brought her hand up to Neo's cheek and pulled her into a kiss that slowly deepened much like the first one but this time both pulled all their feelings into it.

When they broke apart again Ruby was still hesitant in starting this and so asked, "Do you know what this will entail? What the bond means and how it forms?" Ruby asked shyly.

"I know it all. Summer told me and…I want it…all of it but we should go slow, I…I don't want to rush things with you, we've got time." Neo explained.

"Yes sweetie, we have all the time we want." Ruby said, bringing Neo into another kiss.

* * *

The next several months the pair slowly worked on their relationship, getting stronger everyday though they haven't done the deed much to Neo's annoyance as she believed it was due to her pregnancy as she had hit her third trimester now and was about a quarter of the way through it.

But unknown to her it was Ruby's nervousness and scared side which wasn't sure about going all the way because of how permanent it was with it all.

But this caused several arguments between the two of them over the months where Ruby would, begrudgingly deny Neo's advances and attempts to go further.

And this day was no different, at least at first it wasn't. They took Mia to school and after dropping her off Neo started the argument once more, or at least started with the small comment.

"Do you not like how I look?" Neo asked as they were getting out of the car.

"What do you mean? Of course, I do, I love you Nea, what would make you think that?" Ruby asked as she was opening the door. Though she was meant to be the first one here and to unlock it she just guessed Chloe came in early which wasn't unusual, but what she didn't consider while looking at Neo was the lock being broken.

"Then why won't you have sex with me. Is it because of the bump?" Neo asked, getting angrier with Ruby.

"Do you know what it'll mean? If we have sex, what it will all mean between us? Your emotions are all over the place, what if you change your mind the day after? Or the month after?" Ruby asked bluntly in response, walking through the waiting room and towards her door but out of nowhere Ruby felt something wrong in the air.

Moving in front of Neo, Ruby was careful as she looked around for any threat and before Neo could even see anyone she shot forward with her semblance and immediately took hold of a woman wearing a white fang mask over her face.

Knocking her legs out and down to her knees, Ruby tightly gripped her hand behind her back as she removed the mask. "Leave now and I will never speak of this again. Stay here and I'll break your arm…please don't make me do this." Ruby said, her voice though was warm and rather soft considering the threat.

"I…I'll go." The woman stuttered out as she saw the look in Ruby's eyes, glowing bright silver so there was no white there.

"Good choice." Ruby said, releasing the woman and crushing the mask in her hand.

As the woman scrambled away from the two trained fighters she practically flew out of the door but Ruby's feeling wasn't gone instead it only got stronger. "Stay behind me!" Ruby ordered, her eyes glowing harshly in the light as she didn't even try to reign in her anger.

Entering her office, she saw who was sitting there, his feet up on her desk with a cigar in his mouth and cane pointed at the door.

"Well hello Little Red, and little traitor." Roman stated in his cheerful tone but he was angry as well and Ruby could spot a small scar on his face from where her scythe had left its mark.

"Roman. I've been waiting for you to show up." Ruby growled out, her eyes now glowing even more as her silver eyes and Maiden powers attempted to fight between each other but her silver eyes won and the glow was even stronger.

"Oh really Red? I see you've taken the little traitor in, I wonder. Is that my child she carries there? Who knew I would leave such a lasting mark on her." Roman asked, sounding even happier. "I wonder, whenever that baby kicks do you think of me? Of how I held you down and you didn't even fight me. Did you know that? She didn't even fight me, I bet the little slut even enjoyed it, especially how rough I was and the way I ripped her clothes apart. She used to be all so high and mighty but now, now she's a weak slutty girl who goes to the first person that shows her any sort of affection." Roman sneered out, attempting to get a rise out of the two.

"I'm curious, did you bed her within the first day? I bet she jumped you, didn't she? Just wants to fuck you all the time. That little sl…" Roman started to say again but was interrupted by Ruby.

Ruby was in front of Roman in seconds and in the scariest look that she had ever seen, her silver eyes bleeding out past her eyes around her face and back to her hair, even that turning slightly as well.

"You deserve to die you piece of shit. For ever thinking of touching my mate. Against her will." Ruby growled out, lifting him up by his neck. "If it wasn't for this being her kill I would happily kill you now but it is not my place. But if you ever even think about her again, I will kill you. Slowly and painfully. But you, you deserve to rot in hell for eternity and longer." Ruby growled once more, watching as Roman started to choke but before he could completely die Ruby smashed his head against the wall, knocking him out completely cold but still alive although barely.

However, as Ruby turned around she saw Neo who was gripping the wall in a death grip but her other hand was grabbing her stomach as she was in pain, tears streaming down her face as it was scrunched up in pain.

"Neo?! What's happening?" Ruby asked, practically shouting as she rushed over to Neo's side to see what was happening. Instantly her powers sought Neo out to try and help her but soon she discovered what it was she started to panic, even against her better trained judgement.

Luckily at that moment though Chloe came through the door calling loudly, "Who broke the lock?" She asked as she had already seen Ruby's car in the drive.

"Chloe! I need help!" Ruby yelled out, cradling Neo as she cried out in pain again as another cramp hit her.

"Shit. What happened?" Chloe asked, taking in everything and quickly crouching by Neo to check on her.

"Roman. He came here, Neo. She's gone into labour. Too early but I think the stress of it all and what's happened has caused it…I…I don't know what to do." Ruby cried out, unsure.

"You should hold her hand. Have you discussed what you want to do? Like who's going to deliver the baby and everything?" Chloe asked as she pulled her phone out to get extra help in.

"She…she wants you to deliver it. I was going to stay by her side throughout it all as she preferred me with her and she trusts you with the baby." Ruby explained as she gripped Neo's hand.

"Right, talk to her and reassure her. Keep her talking. I'm going to give her some morphine and then we need to get her onto a bed, alright?" Chloe explained.

"Nea, sweetie it's alright. The babies coming, I can feel it sweetie but it's going to be alright ok? It's going to be just fine sweetie." Ruby said reassuring.

"It hurts…so much." Neo cried out, gripping Ruby's hand in a death grip.

"I know sweetie, Chloe's going to give you something for it. Are you still happy for her to deliver the baby?" Ruby asked, wanting to check.

"I trust her and I need you. Please." Neo cried out as she held onto Ruby.

"Of course, sweetie, I'm right here. We'll get through this together." Ruby said, putting both hands-on Neo's single hand to help her.

Ruby and Chloe lifted Neo onto a gurney, even though they were a small clinic they had everything prepared for hospital procedures and the equipment for them.

"Call Winter and Blake, get Mia from school and come here. And call my parents. I'll get Neo to a room." Ruby said quickly, already moving Neo to a private room as nurses started to arrive to prepare an operating room.

It took several hours for everything to happen; Ruby's family were sitting outside while Blake and Winter were working with the local police to sort out Roman and clean up what had happened there.

At the same time though Ruby was with Neo, who was in surgery because of a complication and had to have an emergency C-section. Ruby had stayed by Neo's side throughout and her eyes hadn't even dulled since she saw Roman.

Neo though had been in and out of consciousness as the drugs took effect on her body. But afterwards when she could hold her new baby girl she couldn't help but feel the delight even after everything that had happened with her.

* * *

 **One year later.**

But now looking back on it a year later Aria's birthday it was something to be remembered in more ways than one. Of course, it was Aria's birth but at the same time it symbolised a key point in their relationship.

Two weeks after that had happened they fully bonded together, having a rather romantic night together as Summer and Mizu looked after Aria and Mia for the night. And since then things had been near perfect with them.

But on that same day Ruby was thrown back into the limelight, at least for a small amount of time but while it was confirmed that Ruby was in patch and had been the one to capture Roman, Winter and Blake made sure that no one even got close to where Ruby was living and doing as they knew she wanted her privacy, especially now with another child.

Now though a year later, while Ruby had gone to Beacon on a few occasions with Neo since she had recovered she still wasn't full time back there but Ruby would help Neo out in her classes.

Though it was a mixture between a house they now owned in Vale and at their house in Patch, spending most of it in Patch.

"Happy birthday!" Everyone called out to the surprised baby who was sitting in Ruby's arms cheerfully playing with her mother's long hair.

Presents were all given to the one-year-old and it seemed everyone just played with Aria as it was her day, though near the end of the night when the kids had gone to sleep and the adults were still awake talking amongst themselves when Winter announced some surprising news.

"We're having a baby." Winter announced suddenly.

"Congratulations!" Ruby said happily, immediately hugging her two dear friends. "How long?" Ruby asked, going into doctor mode.

"Three weeks now. We uh, wanted to make sure before we told anyone. Mizu helped us with it." Blake explained.

"So, Winter's the one carrying then?" Ruby asked, already knowing the answer though.

"I am. I always wanted a child and we decided I'll carry this one." Winter explained to them all.

"We uh, we wanted you to be our doctor for the pregnancy Ruby, that is if it's alright with you." Blake asked for both.

"Of course, I can, I would be a little offended if you went with anyone else." Ruby said teasingly as she sat next to Neo again.

After that revelation and promises to see each other the following week for a check-up and simply seeing each other again.

Ruby and Neo settled down into bed together, as they did every night they cuddled together though this evening was a little different with everything that had happened.

"It's been a year since then, and so much has happened. Look at Blake and Winter, having a child together." Neo said softly.

"I know. So much has happened in that time, it's almost crazy." Ruby replied, kissing Neo's neck.

"Thank you. For everything, you've done so much for me and I felt alone for the longest time but now, now I don't." Neo said.

Ruby hugged Neo tighter and buried her face into her neck and hair, "You'll never be alone again Sweetie, I promise you that."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So this is the end, the story has a lot of time skips simply because nine months is a long time to write for and, well I didn't want to. The ideas for this were rather sporadic and I had a set plan for it. I quite like how it's come out in some ways.**

 **Thank you everyone for your support and reviews for this story.**

 **In the coming weeks, I'll be uploading my next story which is called The Nazara or as the translation I use in the story The Warrior. If you recognise the word then well done.**

 **Now another question as well, I want to write a Mass Effect Andromeda story, I've already got some ideas but I'm curious.**

 **Would people prefer to see it happen as the game did? So basically, Ruby and Neo would be on Arc Hyperion and replace the Ryders or would people prefer something slightly different? With there being another Arc commanded by Ruby and Neo instead?**

 **Please let me know as it'll help massively. Thank you.**

 **That's pretty much it now, so until next time. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
